Not A Mouse Stirring
by Wittyheroine
Summary: A prank gone awry leads to the accidental engagement of Lily Evans to Prince James Potter, and could be just the thing to save the declining Magical British Monarchy...if they can actually make it work. Formally James Potter Must Die.
1. What Dignity?

'Not a Mouse Stirring' by Wittyheroine

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of it. I just like messing with the characters. Some chapters loosely based on an Gilmore Girls. **

**Summary: Formally James Potter Must Die. In 1970s England, the Magical Monarchy might be coming undone with the rise of Voldemort who threatens currently ruling Potter line. A chance prank gone awry and a rumor taken too seriously ends with the engagement of one muggleborn Lily Evans to Prince James Potter. If the two can make people believe they're actually in love they could stop a war…if they aren't destroyed first. **

**Chapter One **

**What dignity? **

The day Lily Evans decided that James Potter needed to die started off normally. She had gotten up early, had a pleasant breakfast with her friends Dorcas Meadows and Marlene McKinnon, and then had made it to her first class. Then as she was innocently taking notes during the history of magic lecture on the Goblin Rebellion there was suddenly a rather loud bang.

The door burst open and with it came a very tired, panicked looking Sirius Black, whose hair was a mess, shirt was undone, and was wearing boxers instead of pants to the delight of many of the female students.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Sirius said as he walked into the middle of the class room. Professor Binns, the teacher who just happened to be a ghost, blinked at the young man standing in front of him in a state of undress.

"Mr. Black, I'm in the middle of class in case you haven't noticed. What are you doing?" he asked.

"I know! I'm sorry, I just-"Sirius stopped then as if something had caught his attention and to Lily's complete and utter surprise he walked over to her. "Lily! You can't just walk out like that! Not after everything we've been through! You just left, I was still in bed! I mean _what is that all about?" _

That was the point at which the class let out a collective gasp of surprise and Lily could feel all eyes on her. She very nearly slid in underneath her desk table to hide but was too much in shock to even move. What the _hell _was going on?

"Mr. Black, if you and Miss Evans are having a lovers' quarrel please discuss it later and _not _during my class," Professor Binns said, looking rather irritated.

"I CAN'T DO THIS LATER!" Sirius shouted, causing the class to collectively jump in surprise. Then he looked back at Lily. "Lily! I love you! I love you damn it! How many times do I have to tell you? _God just talk to me!"_

"BLACK!" Professor Binns shouted. The teacher no longer looked irritated. He looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

Lily on the other hand looked like a strange cross between being pissed off, confused, and wanting to die of embarrassment which really just meant her face was sort of contorted in pain. Then to top it all off her face became pale as the door burst open again and James Potter strode in looking beyond livid.

"SIRUS!" James Potter roared. "What are you doing man?"

To everyone's surprise Sirius Black turned and looked at James Potter, his best friend, and shot him a death glare. "GET THE HELL OUT HERE!" he practically screamed.

"I told you! She's with me now. Let it go!" James shouted back at his supposed best friend, much to the shock and dismay of the students who were also secretly delighted by the quarrel as well.

"I will _not _let it go," Sirius returned.

"She doesn't love you!" James Potter said, and then he turned to Lily and added, "Lily, tell him you don't love him!" Lily could only stare, gob smacked, like the rest of the class who was watching in fascination.

"Everything was _fine _until you came along!" Sirius shouted at James, pointing an accusatory finger.

"Ah, don't blame me 'cause you couldn't keep her!"

"I swear to Merlin I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh I'd love to see you try!"

That was the point that Sirius lost it. He lunged on James and in turn James tossed him to the ground. Professor Binns attempted to get the boys to stop shouting "Boys! Potter! Black! Stop it right now!" Only the boys ignored him and continued fighting. He tried to break them apart using his hands but being that Professor Binns was a ghost it was useless since his hands went right through them.

Finally Professor Binns called, "Someone, get Professor McGonagall!"

James fell to the floor after being hexed by Sirius and it was at exactly that moment that the class room door burst open for the third time, a whistle sounded, and Remus Lupin was standing there dressed in a muggle policeman uniform blowing it.

"Alright, that's enough! Break it up you two!" Remus shouted, and he strode over in between the two young men and grabbed them both by their collars. He dragged the two boys, both red faced, angry, panting (but suspiciously not bruised) to the front of the class. "Lily Evans, you should be ashamed of yourself, toying with these boys like this! They used to have pride! They used to have dignity! _They used to have balls!"_

Then, much to the relief of Lily, Remus marched James and Sirius out of the class room as the students erupted in applause. Unfortunately the little scene was not over as the three boys came back in only seconds later and Remus shouted, "Damn it Evans! Give 'em back their balls!"

The three of them then burst into brilliant smiles, and bowed while the class hollered and clapped enthusiastically in encouragement. No one seemed to notice Lily as she sank down in her seat in embarrassment. They also didn't notice the rather venomous look on her face and they had no idea that at that particular moment she had started plotting James Potter's death.

**A/N: I've thought about writing this for a while and only just got around to it. I'm a huge Gilmore Girls fan and I always thought Logan and The Life and Death Brigade were a little bit like the Marauders so I decided to write a fanfic loosely based on that story line in the Harry Potter world with Lily and James. Reviews much appreciated. Chapter two possibly to come soon.**


	2. Failed Threats and Buttfaced Miscreants

Not A Mouse Stirring by Wittyheroine

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of it. I just like messing with the characters. Some chapters loosely based on an Gilmore Girls.

Summary: Formally James Potter Must Die. In 1970s England, the Magical Monarchy might be coming undone with the rise of Voldemort who threatens currently ruling Potter line. A chance prank gone awry and a rumor taken too seriously ends with the engagement of one muggleborn Lily Evans to Prince James Potter. If the two can make people believe they're actually in love they could stop a war…if they aren't destroyed first.

**Chapter Two**

**'Failed Threats and Buttfaced Miscreants'**

It took less than an hour for the rumors to spread after the prank. Apparently, Lily Evans was a slag who was secretly having an affair with Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. The really, really sick people believed that not only was Lily Evans having affairs with them individually but they were all part of a secret sex group that involved them meeting up with each other and having threesomes. Needless to say, Lily Evans was more than a little pissed by the time that lunch time rolled around.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Lily said in exasperation as she slammed her books down on the table, taking a seat next to her two friends Dorcas Meadows and Marlene McKinnon. "I cannot believe they did that! Honestly, what did I do to deserve it?"

"Erm, other than the fact that you're friends with Severus Snape and that automatically makes you a target for them to prank?" Marlene said.

"Yes, other than that," said Lily.

"I've no idea, but you have to admit that it was pretty funny!"

"I just wish that they would have waited until we all had class together. I wanted to see it! From what I've heard it was brilliant," said Dorcas.

"Oh it was!" Marlene said enthusiastically. "The best bit was Remus shouting, 'Give them back their balls!' It was priceless!"

Lily just stared at her two friends in disbelief. "Well," she said, sounding particularly huffy, "I'm glad to see that my misfortune brings you such entertainment! Great friends you are. Are you currently aware that the whole school currently thinks that I'm a _bloody slag?" _

"Look at it this way," said Dorcas, "last week you were telling us that you were sick of people thinking that you and Severus were a couple just because you were friends and it's a lot better than that creepy rumor last year about you sleeping with Professor Slughorn. Now you have people thinking that you have the Marauders fighting over you. That's got to be an improvement."

"I don't want to be thought of as a slag period! Especially if people think that I'm being a slag for the Marauders! They're nothing but arrogant, little berks that hex people just for fun, torment my best friend, and make people's lives hell with their silly little pranks just because they can. Sweet Merlin, I can't begin to tell you how much _I HATE RUDDY JAMES POTTER!"_ The last bit was said rather loudly and caused the entire Great Hall to look in her direction. Lily turned bright red and for the second time that day found herself wanting to sink in underneath the table and never emerge from it.

"Did you just call my name, Evans?" James Potter asked from the other end of the Gryffindor table.

"Go away, Potter," she said rather darkly.

Only James Potter didn't listen, which didn't surprise her in the slightest because he never listened. The arrogant, tall and messy haired Gryffindor Chaser/Quidditch Captain strode over to where Lily was sitting with her friends and promptly sat down next to her as if all were fine in the world. He smiled pleasantly at the three girls.

"Dorcas, Marlene," he said, "how are you ladies this fine afternoon?"

"We're quite alright James," said Marlene, "probably a whole lot better than you will be in five minutes considering the steam that is coming out of my best mates ears. Er Lily, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lily lied, glaring daggers at James, "why wouldn't I be? I mean it isn't as if I haven't been called a slag today almost one hundred times by people _I don't even know._ I'm absolutely bloody fine."

"Hmm, it's good that you haven't had people calling you a slag Evans, because that would be very unusual and Hogwarts is anything but unusual. I myself know that I had a very, very, dull day….especially this morning." James grinned like a maniac and Dorcas and Marlene could barely keep themselves from laughing as they watched Lily slowly get redder and redder in the face. "Are you alright there, Evans? You look like you are about to burst. You're not your usual chatty self."

"I am not _chatty,"_ she hissed, "and besides I don't have much to say, at least not to the likes of you."

"I don't know about you, but I get the sense that you're mad at me," said James, who then looked at her two friends, "do you get the sense that she's mad at me Meadows and McKinnon?"

"Just a _wee_ bit James," said Dorcas, "you might want to go and sit back with your friends. She looks like she's going to kill you and if Gryffindor is going to win the Quidditch Cup this year we sort of need you alive."

"_Dorcas, Marlene," _said Lily, "can you please leave Potter and me alone for a second? I would like to have a word."

"Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of that. Don't do it girls. I might not be walking well in a few minutes." Despite his words James for whatever reason didn't look the slightest bit worried. Instead his hazel eyes were twinkling with amusement as if the fact that Lily wanted to kill him and probably would was the most entertaining thing in the world.

"_Girls," _she said warningly.

Marlene and Dorcas both gave James sympathetic looks. "Sorry," they apologized before grabbing their stuff and leaving the two alone as Lily had requested.

"So," said James, "I take it you're not going to compliment me on a brilliant job well done? Because that look on your face…well, it's not a good look."

Lily took a breath. "I…have…no words!" she exclaimed.

"It was just a joke!" James insisted.

"Oh no wait! I've found some. JERK, ASS, ARROGANT, INCONSIDERATE, MINDLESS, FRATBOY, LOW-LIFE, BUTTFACED MISCREANT!" Lily shouted, waving her arms as she did so and looking like her head was about to implode.

James's response was to snort in laughter. "Buttfaced Miscreant?"

The redhead girl just glared at him more. _"Why would you do something like that?" _

James was still just laughing at her. "I-I-I'm sorry but, buttfaced miscreant? Really Evans, what does that even mean?"

"You are a _fifth year _James Potter! You should be more mature than that! You have the whole bloody school thinking that I'm a slag, including my Professor, who decides my grades! You made me look ridiculous to him!"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I made _me _look ridiculous to him."

"You don't think he thinks I was a part of it?"

"Not bloody likely. You're Lily Evans, but if you want I can talk to good ol' Binnsy for you. I'll tell him you were an innocent bystander. It was just a joke."

"The class was in a frenzy the entire time! We never got back to what we were talking about!"

"Evans, you've got to be kidding me. It was _History of Magic. _Binns has been talking about the same ruddy Goblin Rebellion since we were in first year and besides, there will be another class next week."

"Ugh! Look Potter, I know classes and Hogwarts in general don't mean anything to you but it means something to me! I like being in good standings with my teachers and after your little prank I won't be. If you apologize to me and explain it to Binns, I'll let it go. If not I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, take away house points? Give me detention?"

"No, Potter. I will follow you and I will find out what your greatest fear is and use it to make a prank that will scare you so badly that you will _never _consider pranking me again," Lily threatened.

"Interesting, so does that mean that you'd be tracking me to find out the information for this prank?" James said, quirking his brow.

"Yes," said Lily determinedly.

"_Following my every move?" _he whispered into her ear which made her freeze.

"Yes," she said a second time only it sounded squeakier than before.

"I pick that way," he said with a smile, "we can start right now if you want. I'm heading right back to my room. I'll even keep the window open in case you feel the need to sneak in."

"I…I mean…" She was taken aback. That wasn't how he was supposed to re-act. He was _supposed _to quake in fear. "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" said James, smirking. "I'm looking forward to your prank. Many have tried before and many have failed. Be original, Red." Then he did something that completely surprised her and only infuriated her further: he kissed her on the forehead, and then strode off whistling to himself innocently.

Oh yes.

James Potter was a dead man.

**A/N: Chapter Two came a little more quickly then I thought. I'm quite liking this story. I haven't written fanfiction in a long time and this is my first chapter length Lily/James fic. Actually its my first chapter length Harry Potter fic. Yay me. Reviews are much appriciated. :)**


	3. Welcome to the family

**Not A Mouse Stirring**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

**Chapter Three**

**'Welcome to the family'**

Despite contrary belief, Lily Evans and James Potter did not hate each other although the moment the prank occurred everyone seemed absolutely certain that Lily had _always _hated James and that James had hated Lily but was now desperately in love with her. Of course people also believed that Sirius Black was also desperately in love with her when those who knew Sirius well knew that the only things Sirius loved were himself, the Marauders, pranks and Quidditch. The day Sirius Black was serious about a girl was the day that annoying author Gilderoy Lockhart was declared Minister of Magic. However the prank had caused such a stir that peoples thinking couldn't be changed. Lily Evans hated James Potter. James Potter was madly in love with Lily. So it was and so it would always be.

The prank was now the most talked about thing at Hogwarts and Lily wanted nothing more than to get people to shut up about it. She had hoped that her own prank would get people to talk about something other than the one that had been played on her. Unfortunately as far as she knew James Potter was afraid of nothing.

She had asked around, watched him for weeks, and had found nothing. James Potter was not scared of spiders. He was not scared of heights. He wasn't scared of clowns. James Potter was beginning to look more and more like he was fearless. Only Lily knew better. Everyone was scared of something and she would find out exactly what that fear was, then use it against him to make the best prank ever. She was determined.

One afternoon she sat in the library working on a Defense Against the Dark Arts project on grindylows with Remus Lupin only she hadn't been able to concentrate much because she had been distracted by a group of whispering girls sitting behind them.

"…it's horrible really, the way she's toying with their emotions like that," said a fourth year Hufflepuff that Lily had never even talked to before. "It's bad enough that Lily has messed with James and Sirius but really, to bring in Remus too?"

"I've heard that it wasn't really a lovers' quarrel, just a prank," said another girl that was a Ravenclaw.

"Oh please Willa! Even James and Sirius aren't stupid enough to do something like that just for a prank. No, she was definitely messing with both of them."

"They don't seem too broken up about it."

"Of course they don't. James and Sirius aren't likely to stop being friends over a girl. They're practically brothers. They just got fooled. I'm not at all surprised about that Lily Evans being such a tart though. After all, she does hang around with Severus Snape and everyone knows he's bad news."

That was the last straw. Lily whipped out her wand then and was about ready to hex the two girls when Remus saw and grabbed her by the wrist before she could. _"Lily," _he said, "Come on now. If someone sees you'll get points taken away or detention."

"But Remus-"

"No, and if it makes you feel better I'll hex them myself later. It'll make James and Sirius happy."

Lily frowned. "I don't want James and Sirius happy. I want the pleasure of making those girls have boils on their face for a week."

Remus chuckled. "You're a vicious little thing aren't you?"

"Only when provoked," she said with a slight smile, "otherwise I'm as harmless as a puffskein."

"You know you could always just ignore what everyone says. As it is, James and Sirius are finding your bursts of anger and you're stalking downright hilarious. You're only encouraging them to want to prank you again."

She sighed. "I can't help it Remus. I hate it. I don't like that the whole school thinks that I'm some kind of scarlet woman and all I want to do is kill James and Sirius for making me that way, although more so James because that arrogant little berk had the nerve to make me look like a tart and then kiss me in front of everyone which made me look like even more of a tart and for that _he must pay_."

Remus blinked at her. "What did you just say?"

"I said that James Potter must pay."

"No, before that," said Remus.

"Oh. He made me look like even more of a tart by kissing me in front of everyone."

"_James kissed you?" _

"Yes. Don't look at me like that! He just kissed me on the forehead and he was doing it to goad me. It didn't mean anything."

Remus looked amused. "That's an interesting development."

Lily rolled her eyes. "There is nothing _interesting_ about it. It's only that James Potter likes doing things that make me turn ten shades of red because he gets some sort of sick and twisted pleasure out of it."

"Perhaps," said Remus in a tone that suggested he knew something that Lily didn't causing her to glare at her fellow prefect.

"I don't like the sound of that. What are you trying to hint at Lupin?"

"Well it might just be James being James, only he's careful when it comes to girls that he lets into his life. James has obligations because of his family and he can't really just date anyone because the moment his get wind of it they start talking about wedding plans."

That was when Lily had a brilliant idea.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that Potters scared of an arranged marriage?"

Remus shifted nervously in his seat. "Er…possibly, it is something that has come up time and time again for him and Lily I know what you're thinking but with his family-" He was cut off guard when Lily suddenly kissed him on the cheek.

"Remus Lupin, you're brilliant!"

"Lily, think of a different prank. I'm warning you James's family-"

"I don't really care what James's family thinks! Oh Remus, thank you so much! You have just given me the best idea. James Potter will never mess with me again after this. Do you think we can meet up later to finish up the report?"

Remus sighed. He knew there was no point in talking to the girl. She had made up her mind and that was that.

"Sure," he said, "but Lily?"

"What?"

"Just don't say I didn't warn you not to do it, alright?"

Lily blinked. "Sure thing," she said. Then she grabbed her stuff and hurried out of the library nearly crashing into two tables on her way out. She then ran all the way up to the Gryffindor tower and didn't stop until she burst into her dormitory where both Dorcas and Marlene.

"What's James Potter's home address?" Lily demanded of both girls, who had been busy painting their nails while listening to the radio. Dorcas and Marlene stopped what they were doing and looked up at her in surprise.

"What on earth do you want James Potters home address for?" Marlene asked.

"Er…to send his mother flowers," Lily lied.

Dorcas laughed. "Right, as if you would send anything to James Potters Mother. This doesn't have anything to do with that stupid prank that you've been planning does it?"

Lily grinned from ear to ear in response. "Why my dearest Dorcas, whatever could you possibly mean?"

Her two friends exchanged looks at each other and then shook their heads. "Right then," said Marlene, "it does have something to do with that stupid prank of yours. Lily I know you're tired of people thinking that you're a slag, and your upset about the Marauder's prank but I don't think that you should do whatever it is your thinking about doing. James's family-"

"Oh I don't care about James's ruddy family! It's not like they're vampires or something and can eat me alive."

"Er no," said Dorcas, "of course not. But they're really not the sort of people that you want to involve in whatever prank that you're considering."

"Great Merlin, what are they, the wizard mob? Look I promise that the pranks all in good fun. Potter will get what he deserves and that will be the end of that. Though I suppose I don't _technically_ need his home address. I'll just get a little outside help."

Marlene sighed. "I believe we've lost her, Dorcas. She has completely succumbed to prank fever."

Dorcas shrugged. "Perhaps everything will work out fine. Perhaps James won't be too mad." Then the girls looked at each other and laughed. Their friend didn't notice however. Lily was already sitting at her desk, scribbling furiously and deeply involved in the letter she was writing that she was fairly certain would result in James Potter being scared of her very shadow.

See, Lily was writing to her father, Richard Evans. Richard Evans along with being a great, over protective Dad also had a love of jokes. So Lily knew that her father would have absolutely no problem going along with her idea. It was going to be brilliant and would involve a howler, and James Potter's incredibly red face as well the assurance that people would stop talking about her 'sordid affairs' with the Marauders.

Once she had finished appealing to her father for help Lily bounded off from the Gryffindor tower up to the owlery with a smile on her face. She grabbed her owl, a tawny barn house one named John Lennon, and sent the letter on its merry way.

She got her father's response the next morning and it was decided that her prank would occur on Wednesday so all Lily had to do was wait. She endured the rude remarks from her peers and the glares from the girls with a smile on her face because she knew that eventually, her reputation would be the last thing that people talked about. Instead, they would all talk about how Lily Evans had bested James Potter.

So she waited, and then Wednesday morning came. She was so excited about her brilliant prank that was going to take place that she actually forced Dorcas and Marlene to get up early. "Rise and shine girls!" she said, after she herself had gotten ready and threw open the curtains to the dormitory.

"Ugh! Lily, it is too early to be so cheerful," Marlene said.

"Or awake for that matter," said Dorcas, "go back to sleep."

"But today is a wonderful day girls! Today is a wonderful day because James Potter is going to get a taste of his own medicine. Don't you want to see Potter get a taste of his own medicine?"

That made her friends wake up. "Wait a minute. You mean to say that your prank for Potter is happening _today?"_ Marlene said.

"Yes," said Lily with a grin, her green eyes twinkling.

"Well why didn't you say so? That makes all the difference in the world," said Marlene, "come on Dorcas! I want to see Lily best James Potter!" 

Dorcas laughed. "Or fail miserably at it," she said, "don't forget there's always the chance that the prank isn't as great as Lily says."

Lily then walked over to Dorcas's bed and hit her on the arm with one of her pillows causing Dorcas to cry, "Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"For not believing that I can best James Potter," said Lily, "I mean honestly. Do you have so little faith in me? I am hurt, wounded, and bleeding!"

Dorcas rolled her eyes. "Of course you are. Look, if I have to get up this early to watch your stupid prank I am going to have to have pancakes. So in other words, Marlene, hurry up getting ready."

Marlene glared at the girl. _"Marlene, hurry up getting ready! _Excuse me but you are the one who takes two hours to do your hair and makeup!"

Lily couldn't help but chuckle at her friends. "Whatever you do, just do it quick. I don't want you to miss it. I'll be down stairs waiting for Potters demise." She bounded out of the room and then made her way to the great hall to the Gryffindor table. With hardly anyone there due to the early hour, she managed to get a fairly decent seat.

She waited patiently and eventually her friends and the rest of the students started to trickle into the hall. Marlene and Dorcas both took seats on either side of her and started shoveling food onto their plates.

"So when is this great prank of yours going to take place? It won't be too long I hope," said Dorcas.

"Not long at all," said Lily, "just wait for the owl post."

"_Owl post?" _said Marlene with surprise. "What does the owl post have to do with anything?"

"You'll see," she said simply, and then took a bite of her eggs. Her eyes darted to the Marauders then, who were sitting not far off from the girls on their side. James Potter caught her watching and to her surprise he grinned, then winked at her. Lily was a little taken aback by that action however, she was too happy about her prank to let it get to her so she simply returned Potter's smile.

He could make of it what he wanted. All that mattered was that in a few minutes Potter would get what he had had coming to him.

As if the owls had heard her thoughts somehow, there was a loud screech and then the post flew in. Lily grinned as she saw her very own, John Lennon, circle the hall and then stop over by Potter and hold out its leg to the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

"It's starting!" she said excitedly to her friends.

"Thank Merlin!" said Marlene.

"This should be interesting," muttered Dorcas.

The three girls turned their attention then on James Potter and watched with intense interest. James was staring with the bright, red howler looking like a mouse that had been cornered by a lion. His mates seemed to be urging him to just open the thing however, James seemed incredibly apprehensive about it.

"Come on, come on," Lily muttered under her breath as she waited.

Then finally James slowly opened the red envelope. "MR. JAMES POTTER!" The voice of Lily's father roared. "HOW DARE YOU? MY DAUGHTERS REPUTATION IS RUINED! THERE IS A TIME AND A PLACE TO PROFESS YOUR FEELINGS FOR A YOUNG LADY AND IT IS NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF A CLASS. I HAVE WRITTEN TO YOUR FATHER AND DEMANDED THAT YOU MAKE AN HONEST WOMAN OUT OF HER! YOUR FATHER DEMANDS IT TOO AND YOU WILL MARRY LILY AND MAKE THIS WHOLE THING RIGHT! SHE IS A FINE GIRL AND DESERVES IT! Oh-and Mr. Potter, _welcome to the family."_

The howler quickly turned to ash then and its remains landed innocently on the table. The great hall was quiet for a moment before everyone quite suddenly was howling in laughter, though Dorcas, Marlene, and Lily were laughing the hardest.

Lily also enjoyed watching as the hall laughed at Potter's misfortune and she enjoyed it even more when she saw that Potters face had turned ten shades of red. However, the feeling of elation that she had had at besting James Potter was gone the second that he looked at her. She had expected annoyance and possibly a little bit of admiration. She hadn't expected to see a look so dark that it would have possibly frightened Voldemort.

She couldn't help but gulp. From the look on James Potters face, Lily was going to be dead before her morning classes were over.

**A/N: There's chapter three. I've never had so much fun writing a fanfic before. I'm hoping the chapters will get a little longer but at the moment their all sort of short. Oh well. Reviews are appreciated. **


	4. Secrets and Schemes

**Not A Mouse Stirring**

**Chapter Four **

'**Secrets and Schemes' **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

In any other circumstance after someone had pranked him, James Potter would have gotten them back right away. He might have hexed them directly afterward and then planned a better prank later. Only James couldn't be sure that the howler was a prank and considering that it had suggested that he was now engaged to the person responsible for the howler, he had to do damage control. Because even if the press hadn't by some chance found out about the 'engagement' his parents probably would by the end of the day. Then he would be done for, especially since his mother had been trying to get him in an arranged marriage since the age of three.

So James Potter did not prank or kill Lily Evans after the howler was finished yelling at him despite the fact that he badly wanted to. Instead he sent her the deadliest glare that he could muster, and then he went straight to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Caramel crèmes!" he shouted the password and then the door burst open. There was the headmaster, sitting there calmly, as if he had been expecting him the whole time.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I was wondering when I might see you. News does travel fast in this place, I'm afraid. The hazards of having talking paintings…however magical they might be," said Professor Dumbledore.

James shot a nasty look at the paintings on the walls which up until then had been whispering rather loudly. They all instantly shut up.

"My parents haven't contacted you yet have they?" James asked.

"No, not yet though I expect once one of your fellow students manages to let slip to the Daily Prophet what has happened I'll be hearing from them very soon. Might I ask Mr. Potter, what exactly did you do that would cause Miss Evans to have her father send you a howler? Nothing too…promiscuous, I hope." The old man's eyes twinkled and James tried very hard not to wretch at the fact that his headmaster had just used the word 'promiscuous'.

"No, no Professor. Honestly it wasn't anything like that. Only I er…pranked her and the prank sort of _implied _that I had done er…something with her…and that Sirius had also. It was all in good fun though, honest! Only I reckon she got a bit upset because some people actually believed the prank was real…so she retaliated by having her father send me a fake howler demanding I 'make an honest woman of her'."

To his surprise the headmaster chuckled. "Ah, to be young…I do miss those days. I do recall that in my youth I had a particularly annoying dorm mate who snored very loudly, and every night for a month my dorm mates and I would make him sleep with the use of a levitating charm _outside. _Of course if I remember correctly he transferred to Durmstrang not long after. Oh well," he said and James could only stare at him. "It seems you have met your match Mr. Potter. That was quite brilliant of Miss Evans to figure out your fear of an arranged marriage."

"Merlin, don't joke Professor! If I know my mother once she hears about this she'll be in cahoots with Lily Evans's parents and picking out china patterns."

"Then I suggest you write and do damage control," said Professor Dumbledore, "and I will try to do the same. Though in the light of recent things Mr. Potter….you may want to consider…." The headmaster got a distant, faraway look on his face then and James felt that even though they were in the same room he was probably a million miles away.

"Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"You were saying that I might want to consider something?"

"Oh yes," he said, "never mind. I'll take care of it. Good day, your highness."

James scowled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Always at least once more," said Professor Dumbledore with a smile, "now off you trot. You have classes to attend."

James nodded and he left the office feeling only slightly better.

Lily Evans however was feeling more than 'slightly better'. She was feeling fantastic. The prank had cheered her up considerably and instead of people insinuating that she was a slag they were now looking at her with something like respect and envy. Marlene wouldn't stop talking about how brilliant the whole thing had been like everyone else. However, Dorcas had been rather pensive since the prank had occurred and Lily couldn't help but wonder if she had done something to offend her friend.

When they were in Charms class and she had been paired with Dorcas to work on performing color change charms which they were reviewing for their O.W.L's, Lily tried to talk to her. "You're awfully quiet," she observed about half an hour into their lesson.

"Hmm?" Dorcas said as she tried jabbing the button that she was supposed to be changing from a nice black color to a nice, dark green.

"I said that you're being awfully quiet. You haven't said a word to me since this morning."

"I'm sorry. I've just been preoccupied."

"Preoccupied with what?"

"I've just been thinking about your prank."

Lily smiled. "It was brilliant wasn't it? Although I must admit I'm surprised that I haven't been killed yet or hexed or something. Potter didn't look happy _at all_ but then again I wouldn't be happy either if I had received a howler. I don't care what Potter does though. It was worth it just to get people to stop calling me a slag."

"I suppose it will be worth it. Only Lily…do you know who James's parents are?" Dorcas asked, looking rather worried.

Lily blinked. "What do James's parents have with anything?"

Dorcas shrugged. "Maybe nothing, it's just that your prank happened in front of everyone. The whole school heard your father demanding that James 'make an honest woman of you' and some people might take that the wrong way. I mean people took the prank that James did to you seriously so who's to say that people won't take yours seriously?"

Lily snorted. "Oh please Dorcas. It was just a joke. Besides, my guess is that something will happen in the next two days like Amos Diggory will break up with his current girlfriend after a particularly horrendous public fight and everyone will forget about my prank. This is Hogwarts after all."

"It's only that James has a lot on his shoulders right now and I don't want anything else to happen that will make things worse for him. You know my family is close with his and I just-"

"Dear Merlin! Don't tell me you fancy _James Potter,"_ said Lily with a sneer.

"No, not at all, we're just friends. I know that you think that he's just an immature boy but he only gets to be that way at school. You have no idea what his life is like and the amount of pressure he has to deal with typically."

Lily just stared at her. "Oh please! He is a Marauder whose biggest concern is whether or not he is going to win the Quidditch House Cup. The way you talk about him you make it sound as if he rules the whole bleeding world or something."

Dorcas blinked. "Oh! You mean to say that you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Oh. I mean…never mind. If you don't know it isn't my place to tell. James wouldn't like it anyway. He has a hard enough time getting people to treat him normal as it is."

Again all Lily could do was stare at her friend. Dorcas had clearly lost it.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing! Oh look, Marlene's managed to make her button multiply instead of turning it pink like she was supposed to. I think I'll go help her." Then before Lily could pester her friend some more Dorcas left her alone and went to go help Marlene.

Dorcas's strange remarks about James and his 'responsibility' had naturally caught Lily's interest however, and she couldn't help but wonder what the fifth year boy could possibly have to worry about. Her friends wouldn't answer any of her questions no matter how much she pestered them however so instead of trying to bother them for answers she went back to the ever helpful Remus. After all, he had been the one who had _inadvertently _let slip what James's worst fear was. He might very well let slip something else.

Lily found Remus sitting next to Peter in the Gryffindor common room. Together they were sketching something for what Lily could only presume was another prank. Innocently Lily made her way over there and promptly took the empty seat in between the two.

"Afternoon, boys," she said with a grin, "how has your day been so far? My day has been rather uneventful."

Peter chuckled. "Afternoon, Lily," he said, "That trick you played on James this morning was quite brilliant although I must warn you, you should be careful. Prongs isn't the slightest bit happy about it. He's been locked up in his dormitory all day writing letters to his parents to explain every-"

"_Peter," _hissed Remus, "he told us not to talk to anyone about what he's doing and I expect that means Evans."

Lily smiled pleasantly at Remus. "Why Remy, Potter isn't worried my prank might affect his standing with his family somehow is it? I mean, surely they understand that since their son is a prankster he's bound to get pranked in return."

Remus sighed. "You're not getting me this time Lily. James keeps my secrets, and I keep his."

"Except for when you go around blurting that his biggest fear is an arranged marriage," said Lily pointedly.

"That was an accident. Look I don't know who told you something to get curious about James and his family, but if I were you, I'd stop poking around."

"Let me guess, his family is in the circus?" Lily said dryly. "Come to think of it, that would actually explain a lot about Potter. Or oh, they're gypsies! Thieves! Yes, that's got to be it. James's family is a lot of thieves. That's why you're nicknamed the Marauders! It's an inside joke about Potter's family."

Remus sighed. "No, no, and no. For your own good, just forget about it. Also, you might want to have your father write a letter of apology explaining that it really was just a joke to James's parents otherwise-"

"Otherwise James's parents who are in the mob are going to kill me?"

Peter laughed. "You come up with some really crazy idea's Lily. James's family is the farthest thing from the mob you could imagine."

"Come on! You can't blame me for being worried. I pranked Potter and now Dorcas keeps on saying all of these mysterious things. A girl has to know whether or not she's going to get whacked," said Lily.

Both Remus and Peter just blinked at her. "You won't get whacked," Remus said calmly, "now just leave James alone. He's got damage control to do and the less he is seen with you right now the better."

"Oh yes, _because that's going to make me less curious,"_ Lily said sarcastically, "I will find out eventually you know. I'm not top of our class just because I'm pretty. I do have brains in underneath my red hair."

"Of course," said Remus, "now are you done pestering us for answers that you won't be getting? Because if not Peter and I have a prank that were planning."

"Just give me one _teeny, tinsy, little hint," _Lily pleaded.

"No," both of the boys said flatly, before turning back to what they had been working on before.

Lily made a frustrated sigh and then she got up from the couch, heading in the direction of her dormitory to go study to keep her mind off of Potter. However, as she was going up she bumped into that same person who was coming down from his down dormitory.

"Oof!" they both said as they ran into each other.

"Er, sorry about that Evans, "James apologized, staring at her awkwardly. Lily couldn't help but feel a tad bit suspicious. Shouldn't he have been hexing her at that point?

"It's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going either."

"Right," said James, who looked as if he had something else to say but wasn't exactly sure how to say it.

"Are you okay?" Lily couldn't help but ask. "You look…strange."

"I…erm…I'm fine. Listen Evans, I just wanted to ask…that howler _was _a prank right? I mean your father doesn't seriously believe that I did something to you and wants me to make an honest woman of you?"

Lily laughed. "Oh goodness no, not at all! Dad simply appreciates a good joke and when I told him about what you and your lot had done to me he wanted to help get you back."

James looked relieved. "If I didn't think you'd slap me, I'd give you a kiss."

"Um…right," said Lily, uncertain of how to respond, "no worries. My father isn't going to come banging down your door demanding you marry me or something just because of a joke. It was all in good fun. Bygones be bygones, yeah?"

He ran a hand through his messy black hair and nodded. "Right, good and er…if you get a letter from my mother or something, just ignore her alright? She's a bit batty you know."

"Is she the one that has you so scared of arranged marriages Potter?" Lily couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, something like that," said James, "she's a little old fashioned and well, if word gets around to her about that joke of yours she might take it upon herself to write to you and make sure your all…honest and whatnot."

"Um, _okay." _Again the two were just staring at each other and an awkward silence had come over them. "Potter-your family isn't in the mob, are they? I mean, I'm not going to be walking alone one night and get killed by Marlin Brando or something?"

"Marlin who?" James queried with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Never mind," she said.

James chuckled. "You're an odd bird, Evans."

"Er, thank you?"

"I'll see you around."

James left her standing there, completely confused over what had just happened. She had not been retaliated for her prank on him only instead she had been warned about the possibility of getting a letter from James's loony mother asking her intentions. The whole thing didn't make any sense at all and it only made Lily even more curious about James and his apparently insane family.

Meanwhile, as Lily contemplated the strangeness of James's family, Albus Dumbledore was having a conversation with a member of that same family. Harold Potter's face was currently peering at him from the fire that was currently burning in the fireplace of his office.

"Tell me what the girl did again?" Harold asked for what must have been the seventh time.

"She had her father write young James a howler demanding that he marry her to make her 'an honest woman' and claim that he had already written to James's parents about the arrangements," said Albus, "it was quite brilliant really."

"Clever indeed," said Harold, "but you're quite sure it was a joke? I'm not going to have some angry muggle father pounding on my door?"

"Well considering that you are the King of the wizard branch of the United Kingdom, I highly doubt that Mr. Evans would be able to do that anyway," said Albus, "but yes, it was all a prank. It seems your nephew had pranked Miss Evans earlier making the students say some very unflattering things about her reputation so she retaliated."

"Ah, that sounds about like something James would do. Well I'm glad. The less press around James the better, that is why we sent him to Hogwarts over all of the other magic schools after all," said Harold, "you're so out of the way from everything no one would think to look for him there. I'm just glad the situation was handled before The Daily Prophet got wind of it. If James were put in the public eye with that crazed Lord Voldemort trying to gain power, I can only imagine what might happen. He's my nephew and next in line for the throne. If we lose him, the monarchy falls."

"Don't worry about it Harold. James will be perfectly safe. However…in light of recent events, I have had an idea of sorts. You are perfectly free to disagree if you choose however I would like for you to hear me out entirely before you make your decision."

"Oh! What's that, Albus?"

"Well you see, your majesty, young Miss Evans is a muggleborn," said Professor Dumbledore, "and I thought that perhaps we might be able to use her and this mishap to our advantage."

"What do you suggest?"

"I suggest that we contact young Miss Evans parents and with their permission, actually arrange for James and Lily to marry. These are dark times we are in sir, with Voldemort gaining in power, and it might bring the people together to see the Prince married off to a girl some would think of as 'inferior'."

"I don't know, Dumbledore. Things are hard enough as it is. My people are urging for me to go into hiding and I know there have been revolts all over. I don't know that I could bring a girl into this that had another choice."

"Think about it then. Discuss it with your sister, James's Mother, and see what she and her husband think. When you have made up your mind contact me, and I will arrange a meeting between Lily's family and yours. We'll tell the children there and not a moment before."

"Alright then," said Harold, "although perhaps I should agree to a meeting just to meet the young woman who bested my boy. She must be extraordinary."

"That she is your highness. That she is," said Professor Dumbledore with a chuckle.

The two men said their goodbyes and then the King's face vanished from the fire.

**A/N: So there you go. Chapter four. Not nearly as entertaining as the other three but I know I had fun writing it. I'm not entirely sure where this is going to go but I have ideas running around. It all sort of depends. Reviews make ideas turn into chapters. I'm just saying. **


	5. Something to Think About

**Not A Mouse Stirring**

**Chapter Five **

**Something to think about **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

"Let me get this straight," said Sirius Black who was sitting on his four poster bed stretched out, "The headmaster wants to see you _and _your parents? That can't be good."

"It's never good when the headmaster wants to see me," said James, "I'm a member of the royal family. If the headmaster wants to see me, it usually means someone's dead or I'm in trouble, or both."

"You don't think this has anything to do with that prank Evans did on you does it? I mean your parents can't seriously be thinking of marrying you off to the bird. It was all in good fun and you cleared it up with her, right?"

"Of course I did. It's all cleared up and we're…civil. Not that I have any desire to be best friends with Evans anyway, but I mean, she's a decent enough girl as it is. The headmaster probably wants to talk to my parents about safety precautions or something concerning me."

"If they wanted to do that, the headmaster would just talk to my father. Everyone knows my family is in charge of your security."

"Yeah, but everyone knows that your Dad's been 'missing' for the past couple of months and the rest of your family has made no secret about how they feel in regards to muggleborns, so my uncle's been using the Longbottom's for security instead and you know it," said James.

Sirius winced. "I suppose you're right. You know I'm still your second though, right mate? It doesn't matter what my lunatic parents think."

"Of course mate," he said with a smile, "and if I make it out of this war and live long enough to become King I'll make sure you take over your crazed Dad's position."

"Thanks. That means a lot. But this meeting still doesn't make sense."

"I know it doesn't. I don't have a choice in the matter though. My parents are going to be there, so I've got to be there too. Besides, if Professor Dumbledore wants something, I'm more than willing to give it to him. If it weren't for him I would have spent the past several years locked in the castle going crazy with boring, private tutors."

"Just don't agree to doing anything stupid, Prongs," Sirius warned.

James smiled again. "Sure, Padfoot." Then he got up from his bed and headed off to Professor Dumbledores office. When he arrived, he was surprised by the rather large group of people in the room. His uncle, the king, a man that looked remarkably like James but older, sat next to James's mother who was the exact opposite of James and his uncle. She had blond, slightly graying hair, and blue eyes. James's father was noticeably absent but James wasn't surprised because the last he had heard from his father he was off making negotiations with France for the coming war.

However, there were three other people there that James hadn't expected to see. Lily Evans sat there with two people in their late forties that he could only assume were her parents. The man that was with her had a round face and red hair while the woman was brown haired, very tall, and had a long neck.

Both Lily and her mother had the same, perplexed looks on their faces while her father was looking at James as if he were half curious and was also contemplating his death. "Er-hullo, everyone," said James.

"My boy!" said his mother, getting up from her seat to give her son a hug which he gladly returned. "It's so good to see you darling, and before summer too! Why, you're looking thin. Have you been eating properly?"

This earned a snort from Lily. "Of course he eats properly. I've lost count of how many times I've caught him and Black sneaking down to the kitchens to nick food on prefect patrols."

His mother smiled and looked oddly at Lily before looking back at her son. "You'll never grow out of that habit will you? You were always sneaking about at night looking for food even as a boy. The palace-"

"_Mother," _James hissed, "I'm pleased to see you too but really now is hardly the time to walk down memory lane. I'm certain that Professor Dumbledore has more important things to discuss than my penchant for nicking food."

"Indeed," said Professor Dumbledore, "I do have something rather important that I would like to get to discussing that is if it's alright with everyone?"

"Oh, of course headmaster," said James's mother, "don't mind me. You know how I tend to get sentimental." The woman returned to her seat and James remained standing.

"Now," said Professor Dumbledore, "of course you are all wondering why I have called you here."

"Well, it isn't every day you get a mysterious request to come to visit the headmaster of your daughters magical school, is it? Even after all of these years, I'm not at all used to those owls. They still scare me silly!" Mr. Evan's said, laughing nervously. "Although Professor Dumbeldorf, if this is about that prank Lily and I played it really was all in good fun and we didn't mean any harm-"

"_Dad," _Lily said, cutting her father off and squeezing his shoulder lightly. "You don't have anything to worry about. Professor _Dumbledore _isn't about to reprimand a grown man for participating in a prank that his daughter coerced him into."

"Lily's right dear. Besides, your wife has reprimanded you enough," said Mrs. Evans, smiling at her husband who turned a bright shade of red at his wife's remark.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "You've nothing to worry about. No one is here to reprimand anybody. I am rather fond of jokes myself. Actually, I have called you all here to discuss another matter and that is concerning Mister Potter and Miss Evans."

"Er, Professor Dumbledore," said Lily, "you are aware that there is no James and I right? It was all a prank…well, two pranks actually."

"Yes, of course. I do understand. I have called you all here however because I would like to discuss the possibility of using this prank to our advantage in a way that could perhaps help us win the war…possibly before it has even truly begun," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Don't you think introductions are in order first Dumbledore?" asked King Harold with a smile. "We don't want to go shocking everyone without everyone knowing each other."

"Ah, I suppose you are right. Yes, there are introductions that must be made. Forgive me. Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and Miss Evans, I would like to introduce you to His Royal Highness King Harold, his sister, Lady Cordelia Potter, and His Royal Highness Prince James." The Professor gestured to the three Potters, and James shifted nervously wishing very much that the ground would swallow him whole.

The thing about growing up in the magical world was that half of the pure-blooded families were royals except for the rare few. That was why no one thought anything of it or treated him any differently for the most part. However, it was a very different thing in the muggle world James knew, and he wasn't too happy when he saw the looks of shock cross the faces of the Evans family. Lily especially looked like her eyes were about to come out of her head.

"R-royal family?" Lily said. "This must be some kind of joke, wizards don't have royal families. I would have read about it somewhere and in all of my readings there has never been mention-"

"Because it is nothing special to be Royal in our world, Miss Evans," said Professor Dumbledore, "most purebloods are descended from royalty and even the occasional half bloods have ties to it. Because witches and wizards have so many other abilities, to have a royal title is hardly something worth mentioning to most. Even the King and the immediate members of his family are treated fairly normal however, there have been certain things as of late that's brought attention to the importance not only of titles, but of blood."

"Voldemort," Lily said, understanding dawning in her eyes.

"_Lord Voldemort _as he has taken to calling himself," said King Harold, "although his family lost its title years ago because of Salazar Slytherin and his pure-blood craze. Voldemort's actually a half-blood himself not that it matters to his ridiculous followers. They're all about supporting someone who can put 'witches and wizards in power again'. Load of dragon dung, of course. The magical community has said for years that titles don't matter. It's all about the wizard or witches skill with a wand and nothing more."

"Exactly," said Professor Dumbledore, "and this young lady, Lily Evans, is a prime example of that your majesty. She is a muggleborn as you can see from her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, yet she is top of her class…with Mister James Potter coming behind her in a close second."

"No need to tell us our girl is brilliant," said Mrs. Evans with a bright smile, "we knew that she was even before she got her Hogwarts letter. Now headmaster, can you please cut to the chase? My husband and I do have another daughter at home and she'll be worried if we're too long."

"Yes, yes, of course. Everyone is properly introduced now as it is and I can get to business. I believe everyone here now knows of the two pranks which these two young people pulled that involved Mr. Potter declaring his love for Miss Evans and Miss Evans having her father pretend to ask for her hand in marriage."

Mr. Evans chuckled. "Most fun I've had in a while," he said, "I really am glad you brought me into it dear. Although it did take a while for me to figure out that howler thing you sent."

Lily smiled affectionately down at her father. "It was brilliant Dad, but we can talk about the prank later. Professor Dumbledore obviously has something important that he wants to say and like mum said you can't leave Petunia at home all by herself for too long."

"Right, right," said Mr. Evans, "sorry about that, Professor Dumbledorf."

"_Dumbledore," _Lily corrected, "_Professor Dumbledore, _Dad."

Mr. Evans blushed again and this time remained quiet.

The headmaster of Hogwarts simply smiled in that way of his and continued on, "As I was saying, everyone knows of the pranks that occurred between Mr. Potter and Miss Evans. Since half of the school believes them to be in love and possibly headed to the alter anyway, I would like to use it to our advantage and arrange a marriage between the two."

The room was silent. No one quite knew what to say. It was James who spoke first, "Er, Professor…this wouldn't be some kind of joke, would it?"

"Not at all, James," said King Harold, "Professor Dumbledore discussed the whole thing over with me and I rather agree with it. It would be an excellent morale boost for the people to see you get engaged, and especially to someone of muggleborn descent. Besides, your mother has already agreed."

Lady Potter smiled up at her son. "I thought it was a rather brilliant idea. I don't know her too well but Lily seems like a very lovely girl and it saves me the trouble of having to arrange a marriage for you like I planned. Of course, I expect Lady Black will be terribly miffed that you are off the market as I expect she wanted one of her nieces to marry you. However, I think this is a much better idea."

"_Mother," _said James, "Lily hasn't even said yes yet and I'm not going to allow you to force this on her, or for that matter, anyone."

"_Excuse me," _Lily said, "I don't appreciate being talked about as if I'm not in the room. Don't I get a say in any of this?"

"Ah right," said King Harold, "I suppose that we should ask Miss Evans her opinion on the matter. It is after all, her future that we're discussing."

Lily was scowling and again James wished that he was anywhere but there. She was probably going to kill him after they were done. If there was one thing James had learned in the short time he had been paying attention to Lily Evans, it was that she was independent and didn't take too kindly to being told what to do.

"Can't I have time to think about it?" Lily asked. "I mean, you did just kind of spring this on me and I didn't even know there was a royal family until about five minutes ago. I can't very well go tying myself to people that I barely know."

"It is up to his majesty," said Professor Dumbledore.

King Harold looked at Lily with his eyes twinkling. "Of course my dear, no one expects you to make your answer right away, especially since you are in the middle of your O.W.L's. However, we will need an answer before the end of summer. We want people to remember the incidents betweens James and yourself, after all…though I should say that I am not above going to your parents for an answer."

"We're not above giving it for her," said Mrs. Evans, who then looked up at her daughter, "consider it _seriously _Lily. We do get The Daily Prophet and we know how dangerous this Lord Voldemort fellow is. It would make us feel loads better if you were protected."

Lily sighed. "I'll think about it. That's the best answer I can give you right now. Are we done? I have my O.W.L's next week and I'd really like to get back to my studying."

"Very well," said King Harold, "James have you any objections?"

"Would it matter if I did?" James said, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice.

King Harold and Lady Potter smiled up at each other and then looked back to James. "Not at all," they said in unison.

"Good," said Professor Dumbledore, "I'm glad we've discussed this. Now Miss Evans, you have until mid June to give your answer. You can write to the prince and the king over the summer to let them know."

"Right," said Lily, who then said goodbye to her parents before making her way out of the headmaster's office. The Evans's were then transported by portkey back to their home, and that left Professor Dumbledore and the royal family alone together.

"She seems like a lovely girl," said Lady Potter, "she will be an excellent addition to the family."

"Mother, she's not a horse," said James, more than a little exasperated, "and she hasn't even said that she'd agree to it."

"Oh please James, if she doesn't then her parents will for her. Who wouldn't want their daughter safely married off to a prince especially in dark times like these?"

James sighed. He didn't like the situation at all however he didn't really have much of a choice. His mother and his uncle had decided for him. If they had anything to say about it, James would probably be married off to Lily before the two of them had even graduated Hogwarts.

He supposed that there were worse girls that he could be engaged to. The Black sisters for starters that his mother had mentioned earlier would have been much, much, worse. Even if they were related to his best friend Sirius, that didn't mean they were particularly nice. Actually, they were awful. Well, Bellatrix was more awful than Narcissca, but still, James was relieved that he wouldn't have to be tied to either one of them for the rest of his life.

At least Lily had a sense of humor, as demonstrated by the rather brilliant prank that she had pulled on him (even if the prank had now landed them in their strange situation). She was pretty too, with her red hair and almond shaped green eyes. Yes, there were worse girls that James could be forced to marry.

"Are you alright there, son?" King Harold asked. "You haven't gone and lost it on us?"

James smiled. "No uncle, I was just thinking. Are we done here? I've got some studying to do as well."

"Of course, go and study some. I'll write you to check on your progress with Miss Evans," said King Harold.

"I will," said James. He got up then and hugged both his mother and his uncle. He also bade the headmaster goodbye and then he went back up to the Gryffindor common room where he found his friends sitting in a corner by themselves talking heatedly about something.

"No, no!" said Sirius. "We've got to make the bubbles come out _after _the slime Peter. That way, at first everyone will be mad and then the bubbles will come out and everyone will be happy about it because they'll be laughing about the bubbles."

James laughed at his best friend and took the empty seat that was open next to Remus, who was listening to what Sirius and Peter said with amusement. "Hello, Prongs," said Remus, "where've you been?"

"At a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, my mother, and my uncle," said James, "didn't Padfoot tell you?"

"Oh yeah," said Remus, "forgot. I've been too busy watching these two try and come up with a proper prank for the end of the year."

"Why does it involve slime and bubbles?" James asked.

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. Sirius seems to have a fetish for slime recently. I reckon he just likes coming up with different ways to make it."

James laughed, and that drew Sirius and Peter's attention to him. "Oy! Prongs," said Sirius with a smile, "your back. How'd the meeting go? You don't have to go into hiding or anything do you?"

James sighed. "It's a bit worse than hiding."

"They're not expelling you are they?" Peter asked. "They can't do that-I mean, you're the prince, and besides, that prank you pulled on Evans was hardly as bad as some of the things that we've done over the years."

"No, they're not expelling me," said James, "although it actually did have something to do with the prank that I pulled on Evans."

Sirius snickered. "Let me guess, Evans's Dad wasn't really kidding and you really do have to marry her, right?"

James looked quickly around the common room to make sure that there was no one listening and then back at his friends. "Listen….if I tell you what I'm about to tell you….you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else."

His three friends looked at each other and then back at James. "Of course," said Sirius, "you know we'd never tell anyone anything that you asked us to keep secret."

"What Sirius said," Remus seconded.

"Same," said Peter.

"Right then…let's go to our dormitory. I don't want anyone to hear this." James got up and the rest of the Marauders followed him. Once in their room, James closed the door behind him.

The boys all sat on their beds and stared at him expectantly. "What's this about James?" Sirius asked.

He took a breath. "Professor Dumbledore has asked Lily and me to enter into an arranged marriage. He wants to use the fact that she's muggleborn and our engagement to persuade people to turn away from Lord Voldemort."

They all looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean to say that Lily actually said yes?" Remus said. "She doesn't seem like someone that would agree to that sort of thing."

"She sort of doesn't have a choice," said James, "I mean, Professor Dumbledore said she could have some time but her parents pretty much said that if she didn't make the choice that they wanted, they would make it for her."

Sirius let out a low whistle. "So you're going to marry Lily Evans," he said, "I'd say congratulations Prongs but you barely even know the girl. That sucks mate."

James thought about Lily again. "You know I don't think it will actually be that bad. She's pretty, smart, and you know she's a prankster….I could make it work. It doesn't have to be entirely awful."

"Good thinking James," said Remus, "if you're both stuck with each other you might as well make it easier for you. We'll even help you win her over, if you want. Won't we boys?"

"'Course we will," said Sirius, "getting Evans to like our Prongs will be easy. There hasn't been a girl yet that could resist him and with our help we'll make Lily and James be the couple that everyone fell in love with and helped win the war!" 

"Here here," said Peter, "that's exactly what we'll do, anything to help out our mate!"

"Thanks boys," said James, "that means a lot."

So their boys put aside their plans for their pranks and they focused instead on trying to help James win the girl that he was arranged to marry.

Lily had no idea of the boys plans and it was probably a good thing that she didn't know, because she was already confused enough about the whole thing. After the unusual meeting with Professor Dumbledore, the Royal family, and her parents she went to the library to go and study. When she got to the library, she found Severus sitting at his usual spot in the back pouring over a book.

She couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "You know Sev, if you get your nose any closer, you might just fall into it."

Severus looked up from the book that he was reading and smiled at her. "Lily," he said, "Have a seat."

Lily did exactly that and placed her study materials on the table. "Let me guess, reading something dark arts related?"

"_Dark Arts and its Unusual Uses," _Severus answered, "Professor Brigham loaned it to me."

"Is it any good?"

"It's a bit better than the last one I read," said Severus.

"Mmm," Lily said. She had never been particularly comfortable with Severus's obsession with the dark arts. He had always had it even before they started Hogwarts but now with Lord Voldemort on the rise she was particularly worried that Severus might be drawn into Voldemort's pure-blooded mania in his quest for power, and that she'd lose a friend.

"Where were you?" Severus asked. "You were supposed to meet me here a while ago."

"Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about something."

"What about?"

She hesitated. "I'm not really allowed to talk about it."

Severus looked hurt for a moment. "Lily, we've known each other for years and you're going to start keeping secrets from me now?"

"I'd tell you all of it but it really isn't only my secret to tell. I just….Professor Dumbledore asked me to do something and I'm not really sure if I want to do it. If I do end up doing what he wants me to, then it could end up completely changing my whole life."

"But?" Severus said.

"I never said there was a but. How do you know that there's a but?"

"I can see it in your face. You're very easy to read...but then again I have known you _for years," _said Severus.

Lily smiled at her friend. "You're right. I just wish that I had a better poker face. The thing is Sev, if I do this, it will change my life but…it could make people's lives better."

Severus grabbed her hand then and gave her a light squeeze. "You'll make the right choice Lily. You always do…after all, you're friends with me."

Lily laughed and smiled. "True."

Then she took out her books and things and started to study for her O.W.L's, for a moment her worries forgotten as she sat with one of her dearest friends.

**A/N: So there's chapter five. I wasn't sure whether or not I would even get to chapter five but I've had some spare time on my hands and just felt like writing just for fun. So let me know what you think. Reviews appreciated, as always. **


	6. The Truth about OWLs

**Not A Mouse Stirring**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

**Chapter Six **

**The Truth about O.W.L's **

James and Lily had purposefully avoided each other since Professor Dumbledore had requested the arranged marriage. Lily wasn't ready to talk about it and James meanwhile was working with his friends on a way to get Lily to actually like him. As always, when he and the Marauders were planning something, they spent their time locked in their dormitory where no one could see them. They were all sitting on the floor and passing the snitch back and forth which James somehow always had with him.

"What about standard roses and chocolate?" Remus suggested as he tossed the snitch back to James. "They work for everyone else."

"If I were just trying to date her I'd say yes, however my uncle and Dumbledore have pretty much decided that Lily Evans is the girl for me so I need something bigger. I need something grander," said James.

"How about we charm the Great Hall ceiling to have a proposal written in the stars come dinner?" Peter suggested. "Girls love stuff like that."

"Didn't Remus do that for Sarah Jones in our third year?" James asked.

Remus colored at the memory. "Yes, and I don't think Lily is the type of girl to appreciate recycled schemes."

James nodded. "Right then, no recycled schemes. It's got to be original, something that we haven't done before."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard," said Sirius, "we're not exactly the types that get wrapped up in girls you know. We're usually the screw 'em and leave 'em guys."

James let out a groan and put his hand in his face. "Oh, Merlin, Padfoot please, please don't talk to Lily and certainly not about that. The last thing I need is the girl that is probably going to end up being my wife to think that I'm a manwhore."

Sirius smirked. "Are you sure that's why you don't want me talking to Lily, or are you just afraid that I'll steal your girl?"

He snorted. "Please. I'd like to see you try. My mother would probably have you killed. She's probably at home picking out wedding invitations as we speak."

"Right then, no need to take on Mrs. Potter, otherwise I might actually have to spend time in my own home."

"Well you could always sing to her Prongs," said Peter, "you've got an alright voice although admittedly I've only ever heard you sing when you're drunk, so I might be wrong about that." James winced.

"I don't think that singing will be a good idea. I want to win her over. I don't want to scare the girl."

Peter laughed. "I suppose that you're right."

"I still think you should do something simple. You've already embarrassed the girl once. You don't want to do it again," said Remus, "if you just ask her out the regular way and explain to her that you want to get to know her I think she'll go for it."

"It's something big or nothing," said James, "I want her to remember when I asked her out the first time. I don't just want it to be something normal. Come on you guys. Are we the Marauders or not?"

"Alright, alright, we'll come up with something," Remus said.

"I've got it!" Sirius exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Frogs!"

"Frogs?" said the other three skeptically, looking at Sirius as if he had grown a second head.

"We'll charm some frogs to sing to her," said Sirius.

"What song?" James asked, still sounding hesitant.

"I don't know. I'll ask Dorcas what music Lily likes. She'd probably appreciate it more if it were something muggle that she knew. Somehow I don't think that she's a huge Weird Sisters fan."

James looked at the others and they were both smiling. "That's actually kind of brilliant. How are we going to get hold of the frogs though?"

"There's a first year named Percy Herb that owns a few of them. I'll see if he'll let us borrow some."

James looked at his friends. "So what do you think?"

"I think that could work," said Remus, "it's over the top, but not too over the top. That's definitely something that Lily would like."

"Well if Remus approves, it must be a sure fire plan," said Peter.

"Good," said James with a smile, "now let's go back to working on that end of the year prank boys."

While the Marauders were up in their room plotting pranks, Lily was actually outside where she was sitting with Dorcas and Marlene, sitting and studying by the lake. That is Lily was actually trying to study, but she was distracted. All she could think about was Professor Dumbledore asking her to marry James Potter in order to stop the war that was nearing. She was supposed to be studying her potions book but she had been staring at the same page for the past ten minutes.

"Lily," said Dorcas, "are you alright?"

She looked up and blinked. "What?"

"You've been staring at the same page for far too long," said Marlene, "something on your mind?"

"I'm fine," said Lily.

Dorcas and Marlene exchanged looks with each other then back at Lily again. "You're lying," they said in unison.

Lily blushed. "I am _not _hiding anything."

"You've been acting weird ever since Professor Dumbledore had that meeting with you and your parents a few days ago," said Dorcas.

"And you're quiet," said Marlene, "and you're the least quiet person that I know."

"Gee thanks," said Lily sarcastically.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Please. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just mean that you're not your usual perky self."

"I'm fine, really. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just freaked out about O.W.L's. That's it."

"You are so totally lying," said Dorcas, "what's going on? Tell us the truth."

Lily looked away from them and she stared back at her potions book. "I can't really tell you the truth."

"Why not?" Marlene asked. "It isn't something prefects related is it?"

"No, not at all…it's only that Professor Dumbledore doesn't really want anyone else to know about that."

"It isn't something that you've told Snape is it? Because if you've told him then you most certainly can tell us," said Dorcas, "and frankly, I'll hit you if you told him before you told us. We sleep together. It's only right we should know things first."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Why Dorcas, I never knew you had such fantasies about me," she said, unable to resist.

Dorcas frowned. "You know what I mean! We share the same dorm, so we should get told major life events first. Plus, it's your duty as a woman to tell us before you tell your male friends."

"I must have lost the memo. But if it makes you feel better, Sev doesn't know either, and he's not going to know for as long as I can keep it that way…" She trailed off, and tried not to think about the Slytherin boy. If he ever found out what she had been asked to do and that she was considering it, then he would never forgive her. There was no one in the world Sev hated more than James Potter, and she hated to think of what would happen if she went and married her friend's worst enemy even if it was for a good cause.

"If she hasn't told Snape then it must be serious," said Marlene, "can't you at least give us a hint or something?"

"I'm afraid not," said Lily, "it's a sensitive issue and something that I can really only discuss with the parties involved."

"Parties involved?" Marlene said.

"Yes," Lily said, "otherwise I would tell you anything but you know how I am about promises."

Marlene sighed. "Fine, fine, but if you're not going to tell us can you at least not act so distracted? We're your friends and we very much enjoy having you here, with us, instead of your head in the clouds."

"I'm afraid that I'm too distracted to focus on you girls at the moment," said Lily, "I think I'll go for a walk and try to get my mind off of it maybe or sort some stuff out if I can. I'll see you later."

"I didn't mean that you have to go."

"I know but…I just really want to go for a walk." She got up then and gathered her things, waved goodbye to her friends and then walked out of the library.

After Lily had left, the girls had tried to focus on their work again. Marlene had managed but Dorcas was unsuccessful, still troubled by the conversation with Lily. It was because she hadn't been focusing on studying that she saw the very pale, greasy black haired, and moody Severus Snape coming in their direction.

He looked uncomfortable as he approached the table and opened his mouth several times to try to speak but nothing came out.

"Hello Snape," said Dorcas, trying to be as nice as she could possibly manage to the Slytherin if only for Lily's sake. "Are you looking for Lily?"

"Yes," he said, sounding relieved that she had been the one to bring it up, "and if you know where she is Meadows, please tell me. I really need to talk to her."

Dorcas tilted her head to the side, a bit shocked that he had actually said 'please' which was something that Snape never did. "You just missed her. But she only left a few minutes ago so I'm certain you can catch up."

Snape nodded curtly, the best he could do by way of a 'thanks', and then he turned and left. Dorcas nudged Marlene in the shoulder then.

"_What?" _Marlene snapped. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

Dorcas rolled her eyes. "I didn't hit you, I nudged you. They're two very different things. Besides, I think I've figured out what's going on with our dearest Lily."

"Then you know what Dumbledore wants her to do?"

"No, not that although I am _dead curious _what that is. I think there's something going on between her and Snape too. He just came in here and acted all weird."

"Weirder then normal you mean?"

"Definitely," said Dorcas, "he wanted to know where Lily was and he said 'please'."

Marelene's eyes widened. _"Snape said please?"_

Dorcas nodded.

"I think Hell just froze over."

"Me too, though I kind of reckon…maybe I'm wrong, but…."

"You reckon what Dorcas?"

"I reckon that Snape finally told Lily how he feels about her," said Dorcas, "or he's going too."

Marlene smiled. "This could be a good thing you know. Perhaps if he and Lily are finally together then he'll stop being such a git."

Dorcas laughed. "Now, let's not get our hopes too high…although, it would be awfully good for the two of them to get together. They've danced around liking each other long enough and it's about time that they finally admit their feelings for each other."

"I don't know that Lily actually likes Sev that way, but this could be very interesting," said Marlene, "what with James suddenly noticing Lily all of a sudden."

"James will just have to get over it. Even though I never really understood Lily's friendship with Snape, he's waited long enough to go out with her, and deserves a shot more than James," said Dorcas, "besides, you do know that James was never actually interested in Lily right? The whole thing was just a prank and they've cleared things up between them."

"I suppose you're right only…"

"Only what?"

"I heard the Marauders in the common room the other day and they were whispering furiously about her."

"Perhaps they're planning another prank again," suggested Dorcas, "it wouldn't be the first time they've pretended to forgive someone and then retaliated."

"Maybe," said Marlene, although she sounded unconvinced.

"Normally I wouldn't say this but for Snapes sake, I really do hope that it's just a prank," said Dorcas, "after all if James has set his sights on Lily then Snape doesn't stand a chance."

Marlene laughed. "Merlin, who knew we'd live to see the day where we'd pity Severus Snape?"

"I certainly didn't," said Dorcas, "perhaps the world has really ended."

"I don't think so. I don't think it will end unless Lily and James actually get married or something."

"I think pigs are more likely to fly," said Dorcas.

The girls smiled at each other then and went back to their studies.

While Marlene and Dorcas had been conversing in the library, Severus Snape had been running down the hall looking for Lily. Finally, he spotted the pretty, redheaded witch walking alone and humming to herself.

"Lily!" he shouted, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Sev!" she exclaimed. "You scared me half to death."

"Sorry," he apologized, "I just really, really, need to talk to you."

Her brows furrowed with worry and she pulled him into an empty classroom, forcing him to sit down on top of one of the desks. "What is it?"

"They've gotten to me," said Severus.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sounding both confused and worried at the same time.

"You know what I mean. I know you read The Daily Prophet. Surely you've heard about Voldemort, kidnapping people and forcing them to join his ranks against their will?"

Lily stared at her friend. "Of course I've read it," she said, "but you can't actually mean that they got to you...they couldn't, _not here." _

"They did," said Severus, sounding scared, "I was out late collecting some things that Professor Slughorn said he needed so that I could get some extra credit-"

She rolled her eyes. "You never need extra credit in that class."

Severus scowled. "That is completely beside the point. I was collecting things for Professor Slughorn in the Forbidden Forest and they…they caught me Lily. They said that if I didn't join them, I'd lose everything…I don't particularly care for my parents, but….and it's no secret around here that I…that is…" He looked away from her and stared pointedly at the floor.

Lily grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. "Don't you look away from me Sev," she said, although he would still not meet her eye. "Severus, look at me!" He met her eyes with reluctance and what she saw was a frightened, scared, little boy. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"I know who you are Sev," said Lily, "I'll always know that…you do what you feel you have to, alright?"

He pulled away from her and he looked as if he were going to be sick. "Are you sure?" he said. "You won't hate me?"

She didn't answer for a long time. She was too upset to even try to speak, and she didn't want to argue with him when he was so upset. Perhaps if she remained calm and didn't yell or storm off, he'd make the right choice. "You do what you feel you have to, alright?"

He looked surprised, and nodded at her. "If I thought that I could make it out alive, or that you wouldn't-"

"Just let me know when you've made up your mind, alright?"

Severus nodded. "Lily, I-"

"What is it?"

"Nothing," he said, "never mind just….thank you, for being my friend."

Lily gave him the smallest of smiles, trying not to show how hurt she really was, and brushed a strand of his long hair that had fallen into his face back. "Come along," said Lily, "let's go play some wizards chess, yeah?"

Snape smiled faintly. "You're rotten absolutely rotten at it, how about gobstones?"

She made a face. _"Bleh. _No way, I hate the stuff that they shoot at you when you lose points. Besides, I rather enjoy watching the wizard's chess pieces beat each other up."

He chuckled. "You really are a blood thirsty little witch aren't you?"

"Not at all, I just have a bizarre sense of humor." She grabbed his hand then and led him out of the classroom trying to act as though nothing had happened.

After that game of wizard chess, Lily and Severus stayed away from each other for weeks because they both knew that Severus was being watched. As they both fretted over what would happen silently to themselves, James Potter was busy plotting his romantic way to ask Lily out. However, his plan which had involved getting three, magically enchanted frogs to sing "All you need is love" to Lily at the breakfast table never did actually take place.

That was because of what was referred to commonly as 'The O.W.L Incident'. Everyone who had attended Hogwarts during those years remembered it well and had heard the story at least one hundred times over. They knew that it had taken place just after the Defense Against the Dark Arts Owl, and that James Potter had taunted Severus Snape, humiliating him. They also knew that Severus Snape had done something he had sworn that he would never do: he'd called Lily Evans a mudblood.

They also knew that it was the undoing of the friendship between the two and how, at the same time, everything between James Potter and Lily Evans started.

It had been several hours after Severus had severed ties with Lily at the lake and she had found herself up in the astronomy tower with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around herself, and she was sobbing uncontrollably. She had been up there since afternoon and had missed dinner. It was well past curfew she knew, but she didn't much feel like going back to her dormitory. If she went back then Marlene and Dorcas would ask questions about what had happened, and that was the last thing that she wanted.

"Hullo," said a voice, causing her to yelp in surprise and nearly fall off of the ledge that she was sitting on only to be pulled up by a pair of big, strong arms. "Easy there! Can't have you go falling off the astronomy tower. My mother would never forgive me. She's already picturing grandchildren."

"_Potter?" _

He came into view although Lily had absolutely no idea where he had come from as only his arms had been there a moment before. "Hullo," he said again.

"You've said that."

James took a seat on the ledge next to her. "Well, you haven't said it back."

She rolled her eyes. "That's because you don't deserve it. In fact, you don't deserve to be able to speak to me after that display that took place this afternoon."

"Oh come on! He called you a…."

"I know what he called me," said Lily somberly, "but it isn't what you think."

"What do you mean it isn't-"

"He was…._recruited," _she said, "didn't you notice the scar on his cheek?"

"Er no, I was a bit too distracted having a go at him. You mean Snape's been forced into joining like those other poor sods?"

"Yes at least that's what he told me," Lily said, "they found him in the Forbidden Forest when he was doing some extra credit for Professor Slughorn and picking some ingredients for him. They threatened to take away everything he cares about and well, it's no secret that-"

"The only thing Snape cares about is you," James said rather quietly.

Lily said nothing but turned away from him and stared out into space. "I know you don't like him…I know everybody doesn't like him…but Snape's the one who told me what I was. He showed me the magical world. If it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be at Hogwarts because my parents would have written Hagrid off as a crazed loon when he showed up and the letters as some sort of prank."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Yeah, I am and whether you believe me or not, I get it. Sirius is kind of in the same position right now. His family's close with mine but their loyal to the old ways, and he knows there's a good chance that Voldemort might try and 'recruit' him too. His father's already missing, not that Sirius cares much for either of his parents but…what I'm trying to say here is, I'm sorry that you lost your best mate."

Still crying just a little bit, she sniffed. "Thanks."

James took a handkerchief out from his pocket and handed it to her. Lily looked at him in surprise. "You carry around a handkerchief?"

"Well yeah," he admitted, "it's sort of an old royal family tradition. All male members of the royal family must carry around handkerchiefs."

"That's sort of an odd rule," said Lily as she took the handkerchief and used it to wipe her face then handed it back to him.

"No-keep it-I've got loads. Mom sends me new ones every month even when I don't need them. She's ridiculous about old customs like that and takes the whole being royal thing very seriously."

"Oh-thank you," said Lily, "but if she takes the whole being royal thing seriously, why does she want me marrying into the family? Doesn't bringing a muggleborn in ruin all of those traditions?"

"Actually, as much as Mom loves traditions, she also realizes that sometimes changes have to be made…especially right now, with Voldemort trying to gain power. If people side with him then we'll lose our entire existence as we know it."

"That would be awful."

"Yes, it would."

They were quiet then and Lily noticed that he was staring at her. She turned away, aware that a blush had crept up on her cheeks.

"Listen Lily, I know that you said you needed time but…I feel we ought to discuss this together," he said, "especially considering the circumstances that you've just told me about."

"Potter, you mustn't tell _anyone _about what's happened with Severus. If you do I will castrate you personally."

"I'd like to see you try. Remember, I'm the Prince of the wizard Branch of the Royal Family and I've got a personal guard in my dorm. Well, guard in training."

"Guard in training?"

"Frank Longbottom," James answered.

"The quiet bloke that always sits near you but never with you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Weird. I always thought he was just another Marauders fan."

"Nope, the Longbottom's have been part of my family's protection detail for years. Typically, they're pretty low on the food chain but since Sirius's fathers been 'recruited' or at least it looks like it, Franks family has moved up in importance."

"So when your king, Frank will protect you?"

"Yeah," said James, "but for now Frank just makes sure that I don't get into too much trouble and that you know, certain redheaded girls don't try to kill me in my sleep for pulling pranks on them."

"Oh come on, even you have to admit that it was terribly inappropriate of you to do that in my class."

James grinned at her. "Never," he said, "now are we going to talk about what Professor Dumbledore asked of us? I know it's not ideal but…with the way things are right now we could provide protection for your family, and if it truly doesn't work out I'll do everything in my power to help you get a divorce should you require it."

She took a breath. "I don't know. I mean the whole things rather frightening and if I were to marry you I could actually do my family more harm than good by bringing attention to them. Voldemort won't take kindly to a muggleborn marrying into the royal family and something bad could happen."

"I would never let that happen, more importantly my family wouldn't. Please…think of what this could do…we could bring people together. Snape wouldn't have to be a Death Eater."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do," he said.

"If I do this…and that's a very big if…I don't want anything to be made officially known to the public until our seventh year, my family will be protected, and I want the option of backing out if things get to be too much for me."

"It won't do any good for it to not be official…"

"Tell people that you're family met me on summer vacation, liked me, and you're considering me for a bride, so you're courting me," said Lily, "if, by seventh year we don't completely hate each other, I'll enter into the engagement with you. Besides, it will look better this way. People will think that we're madly in love."

He frowned. "My mother won't like it."

"She'll simply have to learn to deal with it. That's the only way that I'll agree. I don't want this to be…forced."

"I'll see what I can do," he said, "can I write you this summer?"

She considered it for a moment. "I suppose. It isn't as if I'll have anyone to actually talk to, considering."

"Perhaps a visit-"

"You're getting ahead of yourself Potter. Nothing's been made official yet, not until you talk to your mother and uncle and get them to agree to my conditions."

He smiled as he said, "You're an awfully stubborn bird, Evans."

"I know, which is exactly why you should probably run away now and find yourself another girl. I'm certainly not the Princess type."

James laughed. "We'll see about that, come along, let's go back to the dormitory. If we stay out here any later Frank will come looking and Sirius will have sent a search party along as well."

The two got up then and left to head back to the Gryffindor common room. She felt slightly better after her conversation with James although at the same time she also felt slightly worried. She felt slightly worried because she feared that no matter what she had told James about not wanting anything to be official she had already made up her mind about the marriage the moment her best friend had chosen Voldemort over her. There was no way that she would let that crazed mad man take anymore lives, and she would do anything she could to help even if it meant marrying someone she didn't love.

At least this way, she could fool herself into pretending that she actually had made the choice herself instead of the world choosing for her.

**A/N: So there it is, chapter six. Hope you like it. Anyway, I've also got another story that I'm writing right now that's also Lily and James called **_**The Accidental Challenge. **_**I've also got a Hermione and Draco fic called **_**Old Acquaintances **_**but I'm not sure if I'm going to end up finishing that one as no one really seems interested in it. So if you're interested, I'd love it if you'd read those to. Thanks for the lovely reviews. I'm afraid this story got a bit more serious then I intended it to be but I rather like where it's going and I don't think there's any turning back, although I'll try to put in a fair bit of humor too. Same thing happened with my other story.**

**Of course as always, reviews are much appreciated. **

**-Wittyheroine**


	7. For Every Loss There Is A Gain

**Not A Mouse Stirring**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I just like to mess around with the characters when bored and do things like slip in Gilmore Girls plot lines into the story because that's how my crazy mind works. **

**Chapter Seven **

**For Every Loss There Is a Gain**

The rest of the school year passed by in something of a blur, and soon Lily found herself on the Hogwarts Express returning home. Her house was had once been something in its day but now had faded, peeling, paint and was particularly small. "I'll make it look nicer one of these days," her father was always promising her mother, to which she would respond with a smile and squeeze his hand. He worked long hours as a factory supervisor while Mrs. Evans stayed at home keeping the house up.

Despite their lack of wealth, home was mostly pleasant for Lily, although she did have a rather difficult older sister by the name of Petunia. Petunia or "Tuney" as Lily called her (much to her sister's annoyance) was devoted to what she called "moving up" in the world. Every boyfriend she had ever had from the time that she was thirteen was always "the son of a doctor" or "the son of a lawyer". Needless to say given Lily's recent circumstances she wasn't looking forward to a summer spent at home with her sister, who she knew would be furious when she found out about her sort of engagement to a Prince.

What with Severus's recent 'recruitment' into the Death Eaters and her possible future as a member of the magical branch of the royal family, Lily was more than a little quiet on the train ride home and in fact avoided both Marlene and Dorcas. She instead chose to sit in a compartment by herself and had been in there for thirty minutes when the door opened unexpectedly, causing her to jump.

"James!" shouted a boy she recognized as Frank Longbottom. "I've found her."

"Thanks, Frank," said James's voice from outside the door.

"Er, excuse me," said Lily, "but what's going on?"

"Oh, sorry Miss," he apologized, "But Prince James was looking for you and-"

"Longbottom, what have I told you about that Prince bull?" James said then as he appeared by Frank's side.

Frank shrugged. "Old habits die hard. Besides, we're getting close to home and you know how your mother is about that sort of thing. I've got to get back into routine if I want King Harold to take me seriously."

James rolled his eyes. "Goody-goody," he said, and then he turned to Lily, "we didn't intrude did we? Marlene and Dorcas had told me that you'd wanted some alone time but I've had a letter from my uncle and-"

"Its fine," Lily assured him, "come and take a seat down next to me."

"I'll stand watch at the door," said Frank.

Again, James rolled his eyes. "It's the Hogwarts Express. What do you thinks going to happen, that someone is going to pelt me with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans? Oh, the horror."

Lily chuckled. "He does have a point you know Frank. Go relax. I've heard rumors swirling about you and Alice Prewett. I know you must be dying to sit with her rather than with us."

Frank brightened considerably and looked to James as he said, "Keep this one your highness. She's a good girl."

"Go on then," said James, "annoy your own bird instead of us."

He laughed then waved them both goodbyes as he went off to go and find his girlfriend. That left Lily and James alone, and she felt incredibly awkward. Shifting nervously in her seat she asked, "So what did the King and your mother say, did they agree to my terms?"

James hesitantly took the seat next to her and made certain that there was enough space between them so that she wasn't uncomfortable. "Yes, they agreed although Mom was a bit put out. She was looking forward to planning an engagement party."

"Tell her that as long as her son stays on his good behavior and doesn't do things like hang people up in the air and threaten to take their pants off, then she might just get what she wants."

He looked at her oddly. "You're not still upset are you? I _did_ apologize."

"No, I'm not upset," she said, "and I'm sorry for bringing it up again. I was just thinking about Sev is all."

"Ah," said James, understanding, "how are you dealing with old Snivelly-I mean, er-"

She glared at him but chose to ignore the use of Snape's nickname. "I hate him. I know that he told me that he was 'recruited' but I'm…the more I think about it the more I realize how stupid that sounds. The only ones who say they were 'recruited' are the ones who have been caught aren't they?"

"I didn't want to say anything but-"

"He was always intending on joining, it was just a matter of when. The line about being 'recruited' was a cop out. He was more than willing, he just didn't want to tell me the truth. I could see the look he would get in his eyes when someone would talk about Voldemort and what he was doing, and he would rant about that father of his…"

"Why would he rant about his father?"

"He's muggle," she said, "and he treats both him and his mother something awful. You wouldn't believe…well, I shouldn't be telling you this. He wouldn't like it if you knew."

"How's he going to find out? You're not still speaking are you?"

"No, but it's the principal of the thing. He wouldn't have told one of my secrets to someone. You know what really gets to me though?"

"What?"

"That not only did he become a Death Eater, he lied to me about how it happened."

"It's not your fault. Snape's always envied those with power and he probably just thinks that joining Voldemort is the easiest way to get what he wants."

Lily shook her head. "I'll never understand that."

"Well, that's because you've never felt lost before," said James, "and I expect that's a bit how Snape feels a lot of the time."

She stared at him, completely surprised by his words. _"Did you just try to sympathize with Sev?" _

James fake- shuddered. "Don't remind me. I'm going to have to wash my mouth out with soap later."

She smiled. "Thank you for listening to me talk to him. I know he's not your favorite person."

"We are to be married after all, it's the least that I could do."

"Married," she said, "this whole thing is mind boggling you know? I mean, its one thing to find out you're a witch and then it's another thing be a witch and engaged to the wizard version of Prince Charles."

"Prince Charles?" said James, looking a little annoyed. "You don't mean to say that you fancy that bloke do you? I've met him a few times because my father has to talk to Queen Elizabeth on occasion whenever the magical world interferes with the muggle. I'm much better looking than him."

"Jealous, are you?" she said as her eyes sparkled with laughter. "No, I don't fancy him. I'm much more of a John Lennon girl myself. Besides, I was only making a comparison."

"I suppose I can deal with that." Although he still looked slightly put out by her John Lennon confession, not that he was willing to say anything. "Anyway, I've been told to ask you to come stay with us at our summer palace come August. Mother's eager to get to know you, and she'd like to start er…"

"What?"

"Training you."

"_Training me?" _Lily said, more than a little confused. "Training me for what?"

"To become royal of course," answered James, "if you think the handkerchief is weird just wait. There are a probably about a million other things like that you will have to learn."

"Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed. "I'm not going to learn how to curtsy am I?"

He winced. "I'm afraid so."

"Ball room dance?"

"Yes."

"The book on the head thingy?"

"Proper posture training? Probably."

"Are you positive you don't want another girl? Dorcas is nice. Dorcas knows how to walk in heals and-"

"Dorcas is my second cousin," said James, "or is it my second cousin twice removed? Or is it three times removed? I don't remember the details of my family tree as exactly as I used to, but there is some blood shared between Dorcas and me."

Lily blinked at him. "Wait a second, you mean to tell me that my roommate, the one and only Dorcas Meadows, is _related to you?" _

"Er yeah. I mean, I am a pure blood and all pure bloods are always related in one way or another so-"

"Excuse me a minute," she said, getting up from her seat and storming out of the compartment to go and find her so-called friend. James was up and following her only moments later.

"Lily," he said worriedly, "just what exactly has you so upset? I thought you liked Dorcas."

"I do like Dorcas. However, I don't like that Dorcas _lied to me." _

"What do you mean Dorcas lied to you?"

"I mean, she knew this whole time that you were bloody royal and she never once went, 'oh Lily, by the way you might want think twice about doing a prank like that against James because he's the sodding Prince of Wizard England!' There was nothing! Not even the slightest indication."

"Oh come on now. It wasn't as if she knew what the prank was or what would happen once you did it."

"Still she could have-"

"_Lily," _he said in that way of his and he put a hand on her shoulder giving her a pointed look. She sighed.

"Okay. Okay, fine. I'm over-reacting but you know she still could have told me. I had absolutely no idea."

"To be fair, Remus said he tried to warn you."

"Remus just danced around the subject! He never said anything about you being Royal. I just thought your family was in the Italian mob."

"The mob, really? I'll have to tell Uncle Harold that. He'll find it hilarious."

"Oh no you don't, the last thing I need is the King knowing how my insane mind works."

"Considering the fact that you'll eventually be family, I think they'll figure that out one way or another."

She rolled her eyes and then asked, "That won't be the whole summer though, will it?"

"Hardly," he said, "you'll be with the Marauders all summer. Trust me I'll make sure you have fun. We all will."

"A summer with the infamous Marauders…that could be very interesting."

"_Could be? _It will be. Oh, and I very nearly forgot. I have something for you."

"James you didn't-"

But before she could finish James reached up with his hand and she thought for one split second that he was going to kiss her but then she found that he had pulled a rose from behind her ear. She smiled. "A muggle magic trick?"

"You'd be surprised how much those have helped in our pranks," he said, "there you go." He handed her the flower which she took and then much to her surprise, he got up from his seat and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Sorry Lilykins, I'm afraid that is something I cannot tell you considering the bright and shiny prefects badge that you're still wearing. But I reckon you should wait at least five minutes when the train stops to get off otherwise you might find yourself in the midst of something you would rather not find yourself in."

"_James," _she said warningly, but it was too late and he had already gone out the door. She sighed in frustration and then crossed her arms. Only a moment later she remembered the rose in her hand and, smiling again, she placed the rose in her ear. Then she returned to staring out the window and trying her best to not think about certain things.

When the train eventually reached the station she remembered James's warning and took a bit longer to get her trunk then she normally would have. She was glad she did because as she made her way to the exit, she heard more than a few people muttering under their breath about "damn Marauders" and something to do with slime, which some people were covered in a ton of while others not so much. She chuckled to herself and then got off the train, only to find that the whole of the platform had rather large bubbles floating around the whole place much to the bewilderment of the parents.

A moment later she heard her name being called by the familiar voice of her mother. "Lily! Lily dear!" She saw her standing not too far off and made her way with a smile on her face, pulling her trunk behind her.

"Mom!" she exclaimed, and then put her trunk down for a moment to give her a hug. "It's great to see you. Where's Dad and Tuney?"

"You're father had to work late again I'm afraid and Tuney is spending the day meeting Vernon's parents."

"You mean her dearest Michael is no more?" Lily said, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"No, he's not," said her Mother, "and you should be a bit nicer to your sister."

"I'll be nice when she is, and honestly how can you approve of her behavior? Every time she finds someone that might be a bit richer than the next bloke she dumps the poor idiot she's with. It's revolting."

"Well, I don't approve of it but you know Tuney. She wants the best and won't have anything except it. You can't really be angry with her anymore though. After all, you are the one who has a prince courting you."

Lily sighed. "He isn't courting me."

"Lily, I thought you said that you would think it over."

"I did think it over. I talked about it with James who talked it over with the King and his mother and they've agreed to my request."

"You're request?"

"We're engaged to be engaged."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that they won't tell anyone about the 'engagement' until my seventh year and then if something has happened between James and myself, by then it will be made official. So it's more of a promise then an engagement."

"Well," said Mrs. Evans, "I still think that you should have accepted but I can understand your decision. Now where's Severus? I thought we were taking him home like we usually do but I don't see him anywhere."

Lily winced. "Sev and I aren't speaking at the moment and I don't think he'd accept a ride home from us anyway."

"Oh Lily, don't be ridiculous. If we don't take him then he'll have to walk, and you know how far Spinners End is from here. He could very likely get caught in the rain and end up with a cold or something."

"Mom, please, don't get yourself all worked up over him. He's not worth it."

"How could you possibly say something like that? He's been your best friend for years. I'm certain that whatever little quarrel you've gotten into you'll probably mend it on the way home."

Lily felt sick then and she had never hated Severus more than she did at that particular moment. How could he possibly join a group of people whose purpose was to get rid of people like her and her mother? It was disgusting.

She wasn't sure what look she had on her face at the moment but whatever look it was it must not have been a good one. "Oh Lily," her mother said, sounding more than a little worried, "what happened? Surely it-"

"Mrs. Evans!" called a voice Lily recognized as that of Lady Cordelia Potter who was making her way over to them. "Mrs. Evans, James has just told me the news."

Lily's mother turned then and smiled at James's. "As did Lily," she said, "it's a pleasure to see you again Lady Potter."

"You as well," she said, wrapping the other woman into a hug and when she did Lily noticed that James was jogging up behind them.

"I tried to stop her," he said apologetically, "Sorry. She gets a bit enthusiastic about things when something exciting is happening."

"Oh hush James," said Lady Cordelia, "aren't I allowed to be excited about my only son being engaged?"

"_Mother," _he said, sounding a bit exasperated, "not so loud. Remember Lily's conditions? Nothing is to be made official until our seventh year and if you go around blabbing-"

Lady Cordelia shot him a look of irritation. "I was hardly blabbing. Besides, I'm a grown woman and I reserve the right to not be chastised by my teenage son." Her attention was again turned back to Mrs. Evans. "Has Lily told you yet? Well, of course she hasn't. She's only just been off of the train. My family would like to invite yours to come and stay at our summer place."

"Well I'm afraid that my husband has a rather demanding factory job that he can't possibly pull himself away from and I've another daughter that I must consider. However, I think it would only be right for Lily to spend the summer with you, but I should probably talk it over with her father first."

"Oh yes of course Mrs. Evans," said Lady Cordelia, "I understand. Although we really should drop this whole 'Mrs.' bit. What did you say that your name was again?"

"Oh, I don't believe I did," Lily's mother said, "Marie."

"Ah, lovely, well I'm sure that we'll see each other again soon. We must be off I'm afraid. We're expected at a formal dinner tonight and you know it does take a certain amount of time to get ready for these things. James, don't just stand there with your hands in your pockets! Kiss Lily goodbye will you?"

James sighed and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'crazy mothers' then he pulled Lily close to him and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Sorry," he whispered, and Lily simply smiled up at him, finding the whole thing a bit funny. When he pulled away she was a bit surprised to find that he had slipped a note into her hand.

She raised her eyebrows at him but James just acted as though he hadn't a clue about what she was referring to. "Bye, Lilykins," he said with a grin.

"Bye, James," she said with a roll of her eyes _and _a grin.

"_Oh isn't that the sweetest?_ He's already got a pet name for her," cooed Lady Cordelia, and before Lily knew it she was swept up into a hug. "Goodbye dear. I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the summer, perhaps mid July or August maybe? Hmmm. We'll work it out somehow."

They went ahead of them and made it through the barrier while Lily and Marie Evans just stood there staring after them. "Well," said Marie, "at least you know that your possible future Mother-in-law likes you."

"I suppose so," said Lily, and then she went to grab her trunk, "come on Mom. Let's go home. I think I've had enough excitement for one day and its summer. I want to get started on sleeping in early."

Marie laughed and walked with her daughter to the barrier. "By the way dear," she said, "I've been meaning to ask why exactly were there a handful of students coming out of the train earlier that were covered in slime?"

"Oh," said Lily, "well you see it's a bit of a long story…" Then she launched into her explanation of James and his penchant for pranks, which she spent the whole of the ride home explaining to her Mother.

Later that night when Lily had returned home and was in bed, she found herself staring at the clock and waiting. It had been tradition for the past for years since Severus and Lily had gotten into Hogwarts that once they returned for the summer Sev would sneak out on the first night back and they would go to the park where they had first met. Once at the park, they would stay out late reminiscing about the year and then plotting the rest of their holidays.

He usually came at about Midnight when his father had fallen asleep from drinking too much and he could get away. Sev would announce himself by way of throwing rocks at her window, and then she would climb down using the tree that was nearby as her ladder and off the two of them would go.

According to her alarm clock however it was now 12:15 and she knew that the Slytherin who had formally been her friend wouldn't be coming. She realized that it had been ridiculous to think that he would, but then she always had been a sucker for lost causes. Her friendship with Sev was truly over.

As the clock turned to 12:16 however, Lily thought that she heard the distinct sound of a rock hitting her window which made her sit up in bed. For a second there was no more noise and then…

Yes, there it was again. Someone was throwing rocks at her window. Her heart was racing by now. Was it truly Sev? Had he somehow managed to get out of being a Death Eater and come back to be her friend?

When another rock was tossed, she hesitantly got out of bed and made her way to the window opening it slowly so that she wouldn't wake her parents or her sister. "Oy Evans! Fetching pajama's you've got on there, although I never pegged you for a dancing cupcake kind of girl," said the voice of Sirius Black, causing his companions to laugh hysterically.

Lily could feel herself turning what was probably the color of crimson and then she heard James say, "Shut it Padfoot! What are you doing checking out my girl in her pajamas anyway?"

"She isn't _your girl _yet Prongs. Besides, you're the one who insisted that we go and wake Evans up in the first place therefore, it's _your fault _I'm seeing her in those fetching pajamas of hers." Sirius smirked up at her.

"I much prefer nighties myself," said Peter, which earned him a smack on the head from Sirius. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For acting as though you have experience with nighties," said Sirius.

"Lilllly!" James called. "Come on down. I want to see you."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I most certainly will not come down."

"That's okay, I've got my broom. I'll come up."

"No you most certainly will not James Potter! This is a muggle neighborhood. Someone could see."

"Yes Lilykins, because there are so many people out roaming the streets at midnight," said James sarcastically, waving his arms and gesturing to the street which was, indeed, empty.

"That is completely beside the point," said Lily, "you do not show up to a girl's house in the middle of the night drunk. It's rude, immature, and not to mention the fact that if my father wakes up because of this _he will kill you. _He's got to work early in the morning."

"You don't have a broom anyway Prongs! I told you this was a bad idea," said Remus, who was evidentially the only one who wasn't completely smashed. "Come on you guys. Let's just leave Lily be and we'll come back tomorrow when we're sober."

"Ah, but you're not drunk," said James, "only we are."

"Well someone has to be sober to keep you idiots from getting arrested."

"But Moony, we won't get arrested! We're royal," said Sirius.

"But I'm not, you moron," said Remus, "and I would rather that _I _didn't get arrested. Now come on you idiots. Apologize to Lily and let's be on our way-"

Remus's attempts to get the boys to leave weren't working however as James, having noticed the tree that was very close to Lily's window, suddenly ran over to it and started to climb. Sirius laughed. "Uh-oh, there goes lover boy."

"James!" shouted Remus. "Get down before you break your Royal neck! Sirius, isn't it your job to make sure he doesn't do stuff like that?"

"Actually its Franks," said Sirius, "but considering that we snuck out past Longbottom using the cloak I don't think he's going to be much of anything."

"Oy!" said Peter. "Sirius you just broke one of the unbreakable rules. Thou shall not mention Marauders secrets in front of non-Maruaderers."

"Actually Wormtail, I just said cloak. I made no mention of any powers which the cloak may or may not have. So technically speaking, I haven't broken any rule although dearest Lily now maybe a little confused about what we're talking about," said Sirius.

"Hullo," said James, who had now climbed up high enough that he was fairly close to where Lily was.

She glared at him. "First of all, you are a complete and total idiot. Second of all, how on earth did you find my house?"

"I have my ways," he replied, smiling, although it quickly turned into a frown. "Why didn't you answer my letter?"

"What letter?"

"The letter that I gave to you at the train station, and don't act as if you didn't see it. I know you did."

"Is that what this is about? James, I haven't even had the chance to read your letter. I've been a bit preoccupied what with coming home and getting settled. Besides, I thought you had a party to go to."

"We did. I snuck out and went to the pub with my mates. Are you sure that's all it was?"

"Yes."

"Ah," he said, looking rather guilty.

"Why? What did you think I had done?"

"Oh erm, nothing important, although I will say that I owe a very startled bartender an apology….yes, definitely shouldn't have shouted at the poor bloke all of my problems and blamed it on him and his rotten pub."

"Are you two love birds kissing yet?" Sirius shouted then. "Because when I get dragged out of a perfectly good drinking establishment by my best mate, I expect it to be for a good reason. I was informed I'd get a show and _I am not entertained." _

"_Oy! Shut up Padfoot!" _James hollered down from the tree. "You'll wake up the neighbors!"

"No, you'll wake up the neighbors," Sirius shouted back, and then he laughed as if it were the most amusing thing in the world. James shook his head at his friend before he turned back to Lily.

"I really am sorry about this," he apologized, "I was under the impression that you were standing me up."

"Well, that's what you get for jumping to conclusions," she said.

"Perhaps we should sing," Peter said randomly, "maybe Prongs needs some mood music in order to get Lily to kiss him."

Remus promptly smacked him upside the head then. "No you won't sing! Just hush up and let James talk to her."

"Thanks mate," said James.

"Anytime," said Remus, who was then distracted by Sirius as the other boy had started doing some sort of bizarre attempt at a tap dance.

Lily couldn't help but laugh. "You really _are_ idiots."

"Come along Evans. Why don't you come down and spend some time with us hmmm? After all we are very drunk and could probably use your positive influence to keep us out of trouble," said James.

"It's nearly one in the morning," she said pointedly.

"So? It's summer. It isn't as if you have something important to do tomorrow."

"You don't know that. I could be working on homework."

"_Lily…" _

"Oh fine, fine. I'll come just to get you lot to shut up so that you don't end up waking my parents. Just hang on." Lily then went and grabbed some clothes from her dresser before she changed in the bathroom. A second later she returned to the window.

"I much prefer the pajamas," said James with a wink.

"Well that's just too bad," said Lily, "now you are going to help me climb down this tree right?"

"Of course, my dear," James said, and he held out his hand to her which Lily took. Lily climbed out the window and somehow the two of them both made it down the tree without much trouble.

"Ah good Prongs, you're finally out of that tree," said Sirius, "I was getting dead bored down here by myself. And how are you lovely?"

Lily smiled. "I'm fine Sirius, how about you?"

"Very good, although I would be infinitely better if the ground would stop spinning….you're smart. You wouldn't happen to have a cure for that would you?"

"Stop drinking?" she suggested.

Sirius looked back to James. "You're girl is completely bonkers and doesn't even have any alcohol in her system yet, Prongsieeee. I suggest you get on that pronto."

"We're not at the pub anymore, Sirius," said James, "I can't really do that."

"We're not? Bugger that. We should go and find one then," said Sirius. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Peter, "my head hurts too much and I can't feel my feet anymore. I'm pretty sure my feet are gone actually. Moony, think you could help me up?"

Remus groaned. "Wormtail, I am _not _picking you up. Your feet are still there and you can get up by yourself just fine."

"_But Moony," _Peter whined, sounding like a five year-old who had just been told that he couldn't have any sweets.

James laughed at his friends. "You really are a pathetic bunch of drunks," he said, and then he turned to Lily, "now Evans, this is your neighborhood and we were the ones who very rudely woke you up. So where would you like to go?"

Lily thought about it for a second. Where would she like to go at nearly one o' clock in the morning in her neighborhood with the Marauders? Not that there was much to do at one o' clock in the morning in her neighborhood. If it had been Sev who had been throwing those rocks at her window, it would have been a different story. They would have been at the park but could Lily really take the boy that Sev hated so much to the spot that had once been so important to them? She didn't know if she could or not.

"Come on Lily. You've got your wistful face on. Where do you want to go?" James asked.

She glared at him. "I do not have a wistful face. Besides, we haven't known each other for that long. You shouldn't know my faces yet."

"I'm a quick learner."

"Fine," she said, "there's a park nearby. I suppose that we could go to it."

James turned to his friends. "Do you hear that gentleman? The lady says there is a park nearby. Come on."

He grabbed Lily by the hand and before she could object he was running down the street with her. Lily laughed, and directed them to the park. When they reached it, both Sirius and Peter let out gleeful whoops before running to the slides, while Remus walked over to where Lily and James both stood and tried to catch his breath.

"Well," said Remus, "at least they can't get into any trouble here."

James snickered. "Moony, its Sirius and Peter, they can get into trouble _anywhere." _

Remus groaned and muttered something under his breath that sounded like a string of curses before he went to go and make sure that the two other boys didn't do anything stupid. James looked at Lily then.

"So what'll it be? The slide, the swings…the monkey bars maybe?" James asked.

"The swings of course," Lily answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

James smiled at her and the two walked over to the swings. She took a seat on one and he stood behind her and pushed. As she did, she went up into the air and she felt for a second as if her heart were taking flight. An old part of her life was gone and that was something she would never get over, but as she was pushed back and forth on the swings by James, she was very aware that she had a whole new life to look forward too.

Things happened for a reason, Lily decided, and that really wasn't such a bad thing sometimes even if it meant losing an old friend to gain several new ones.

The swing came to a slow stop then and Lily turned to look at James. "Tired?" she asked.

"A bit," he admitted, "but mostly I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

She looked away from him. "I'm fine," she lied.

"Come on. It doesn't take much to put two and two together. It's no secret that you and Snivell-I mean Snape grew up together. You played here didn't you?"

"Yeah we did, but I don't want to talk about that."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

She shook her head. "No talking, just swinging. Now push."

"You're a bit bossy you know that?"

"Well, not everyone can be perfect. Besides, I happen to love the swings."

"Then, I'm happy to oblige."

So James obliged and he continued pushing her. The night was enjoyable, even the part where everyone thought Sirius had broken something after he fell off of the monkey bars somehow. It was dawn by the time Lily and the Marauders trudged back to her house and once James helped her climb out the window she was aware that she felt much better.

When she finally crawled back into bed, Lily couldn't help but think how strange it was that only a few months ago she had barely known James Potter, and now he was doing things like sneaking out to her house to make her feel better. Life was funny like that.

**A/N: Finally! A chapter that's somewhat lengthy, although it was a little bit random. Thanks to all who took the time to review: **

**Is you heart in the game **

**hushpuppy 22**

**Loslote**


	8. Pemberley

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

**James Potter is a Dead Man by Wittyheroine**

Chapter Eight

Pemberley

Summer passed by in a blur for Lily Evans. Though her mother pestered her about what had happened with Severus, she did not press Lily to try to make up with him or something of that sort for which she was grateful. James wrote on occasion, and she replied, though he was busy with royal affairs and didn't have much time for it. Around mid July however, Lily did receive a telephone call from him.

She had just been coming in after having spent a few hours riding around on her bike when her mother came out on the porch and said, "Lily dear, you've got someone on the phone. I believe it's the prince."

Lily blinked at her. "Mom, have you been drinking in the afternoon? Prince Andrew is about as likely to call this house as-"

Her mother laughed. "Oh don't be silly dear. I'm not talking about _that _prince of course. I'm talking about _your _prince. What's his name? James?"

"Oh!" said Lily, finally understanding it. "Oh, of course, well that's what happens in the summer, it makes me go loopy and forget things. James is on the phone, you're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. He's the only one I could think of who would call and shout. He about blew my ear drums off when he said hello."

"It's probably the first time he's ever used one. Wizards don't have telephones you know, since technology doesn't work around magic."

"Right well come on inside and talk to him then. Hopefully he hasn't hung up or something because I haven't got his number," said Marie, who headed back inside. Lily walked up the steps and followed.

"Which phone is it?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Kitchen," her mother replied.

"Thank you." She then went to the kitchen and picked up the phone which was resting on the counter. "Hello?"

"_LILY?" _James shouted and she had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"James, not so loud," she said, "I can hear you perfectly fine."

"_ARE YOU SURE?" _James asked.

"Positive," she said.

"Oh alright then," said James at a regular volume. "I'm sorry. I've never used one of these things before."

"How'd you get one anyway?"

"My uncle has one. It's his private line for when he needs to discuss things with the muggle prime minister or the muggle Queen or something. You know for emergencies that affect us both like war or something."

"Oh," said Lily, "you could have sent me an owl you know. I'd hate for something to happen and for your uncle not to be able to know right away."

"It's perfectly alright. Uncle Harold insisted that it was safer this way. He doesn't want anyone finding out about us until everything's good and official. Otherwise it might put your family in unnecessary harm."

"Alright then, if you're sure. What's this about James?"

"We'd like for you to come and stay with us for the rest of the summer."

"Yes, I already know."

"No I mean…we'd like to pick you up tomorrow and come have you stay."

"Tomorrow?" Lily said, surprised. "Why tomorrow?"

"Well Uncle Harold's birthday is in three days and we'd like for you to come to it. Besides if we gather you without giving notice, it's less likely someone will find out about it."

"Hang on just a minute, I'll have to talk to my mother. I'll be right back."

"You promise? This wouldn't be your way of trying to get rid of me would it, dear Lilykins?"

Lily rolled her eyes, which she realized was rather silly because he couldn't see her. "Oh honestly James, don't be ridiculous. If I wanted to get rid of you I'd simply hang up."

James chuckled. "I suppose that's true. Well, I'll be here waiting, counting the minutes and seconds until I hear your voice again dearest."

"Oh really, don't go getting all mushy on me now or else I actually _will _hang up."

"Fine, fine, I'll be on my best behavior. I promise. Now go talk to your mother."

She sighed and then put the phone on the counter before she went into the living room where her mother was dusting the coffee table. "Well?" said her mother expectantly. "What does Charming want?"

Lily groaned. "Oh mum, please don't call him that. He's already got a big enough ego as it is."

Marie smiled. "If you insist darling, though I don't see how it matters since he isn't here."

"He's James Potter. He could hear if they were talking about him all the way in Timbuktu. Now, I've got to ask you something."

"Alright, ask away."

"James wants me to come and visit his family, since the Kings birthday is in a few days and they want me there for it. Though they want to pick me up tomorrow, so as to avoid anyone finding out about it who shouldn't find out about it since it will be all very last minute. Then I'll stay with him and his family for the rest of the summer. Is that alright?"

"I suppose it will have to be. We already did promise Lady Cordelia that you could stay and it would look rude to go back on it. Your father agreed to it earlier too so I suppose that all that's left is for you to tell them yes and pack."

"Thanks Mum," said Lily "oh and could you do me a favor?"

"What'd that be?"

"Could you _please _keep Petunia out for the day?"

"Why?"

"I haven't…I haven't told her yet."

"What do you mean you haven't told her? Lily, you've been home a month. This is a big part of your life that you're going to be taking and your sister is going to find out eventually."

"I just haven't figured out how to yet. Pet and I already don't get along and if I tell her that I'm marrying a Prince she'll think that I'm doing this to make her jealous. I'll tell her but I want to do it when it will be less of a mess and preferably without James there. It wouldn't do if the wizard's heir apparent to the throne got killed by my own sister."

Marie didn't appear to be pleased with her daughter's decision but she didn't argue either. "Very well, I'll give Pet some money so she can go out shopping with that gaggle of girls she always has around her. She's been begging me to for months. Apparently there's some Dorothea Banks Petunia wants to impress or some such nonsense."

"Barons daughter?" Lily asked.

"Heiress," replied Marie, "her family's in drilling and that's Vernon's line of work. She's hoping to get Vernon a job at the company the Banks family owns or perhaps invest in Vernon's own if the girl likes her enough."

"And she thinks _I'm _the weird one in the family. Honestly, I'll never understand how she can be so-"

"_Lily," _her mother said warningly, "don't talk about your sister like that especially when you've got a prince waiting for you on the phone. Now go and tell James that you're allowed to visit. You've kept him waiting long enough."

"Oh! I'd nearly forgotten," she said, and then walked back to the kitchen to pick up the phone. "James?"

"….two hundred bottles of Fire Whiskey on the wall, two hundred bottles of Fire Whiskey on the wall, you take one down, pass it around-"

"_James,"_ she said, trying to get his attention again.

"Oh Lily dearest! Is that you? I've forgotten what your voice sounds like because you were gone so long."

She sighed. "You can be so melodramatic."

"It's one of my specialties. Now, do you have an answer for me or not because my mother has already asked me what you've said five times and she's driving me batty."

"Yes," said Lily, "it's perfectly fine. Just come around mid-morning some time." _And hopefully Petunia will be out of the house by then, _she thought to herself.

"Right then, I'm looking forward to seeing you, until tomorrow."

"Yes, until tomorrow," said Lily, and then they both hung up.

Lily spent the rest of the afternoon packing something that ended up going well into the late evening. When she finally did get to bed she was exhausted however at the same time she was so nervous that she never did actually close her eyes. Instead she stayed awake and stared at the ceiling.

By eleven o' clock the next morning, Mr. Evans had already been at work long ago and Petunia had practically been forced out of the house by her mother. Together Lily and Marie sat in the living room on opposite ends with Lily on the loveseat and her mother on the couch. Both of them had their hands folded and were waiting anxiously for the Potters to arrive.

"What time did they say they'd be getting here?" Marie asked.

"I told them to come around mid-morning. I suppose I could have been more specific."

"Yes, that would have been nice."

Just then there was the sound of a rather obnoxious horn from outside which instead of just a usual horn noise emitted music. Both Lily and Marie jumped in their seats then looked at each other in alarm. "What in heaven's name was that?" Marie asked.

"I don't know," said Lily.

The two of them got up and looked out the window only to see a purple, old fashioned looking car parked out in the front of the house. It had two flags that if one looked at a distance appeared British only the design was wrong. Out of the car stepped a man dressed in a suit with a strangely large hat on his forehead. Lady Cordelia followed and looked smashing in a short light blue dress. James came next looking sharply dressed in men's dress pants, jacket, and a white shirt. His messy hair went into his face and there was something about it that actually looked elegant on him.

Lily and her mother quickly went away from the window so that they wouldn't be seen peering out. Then the doorbell rang. "Hello? Anybody home?" Lady Cordelia asked.

Marie opened the door for them and smiled brightly. "Cordelia!" she said. "You look wonderful. How are you? Come on in."

"Oh lovely, thanks," said Lady Cordelia who walked on inside. "Your home is so quaint! I love your garden. Did you do it yourself?"

"Uh, yes," said Marie, "I've got quite the green thumb. It's why I've named my daughters after flowers you see."

Lady Cordelia smiled. "I love it. James where are you? Why haven't you said hello for Lily? Oh, don't forget to give her a kiss too."

James sighed. _"Mother." _

"Don't you Mother me. I am the parent here. Without me and your father, you wouldn't exist. I reserve the right to order you to kiss your fiancé."

He sighed again and then he walked over to Lily. "Hullo," he said with the faintest of smiles, "I'm supposed to kiss you now. I think that if I don't I'll be sent to bed without super or grounded or beaten or something."

"James!" his mother screeched.

He just gave her a grin and then looked back at Lily. "Might I kiss you now?"

Lily shrugged. "I suppose so."

He kissed her. It was feather light and maybe it was something about the fact that Lady Cordelia was watching as was her mother but whatever it was she felt something. It was a slight stirring inside as if a breeze had went through her body and made herself move like she was a leaf. When they parted, James was looking at her with something like curiosity like a scientist examines a particularly new and interesting discovery.

Lady Cordelia clapped enthusiastically then. "Oh well done! I just love a good show," she said, "Lily dear have you got your bags?"

"Yes, they're by the door. I'll grab them."

"Oh don't be silly! We'll let Gerald do it. That's what he's there for after all," said Lady Cordelia, "and you don't mind do you Gerald?"

Gerald looked at Lady Cordelia blankly before he went to grab Lily's luggage and put it in the car. Lady Cordelia chuckled then. "Oh don't mind him. He's a man of few words you know."

"Er…right," said Lily. "Are we going then?"

"Oh yes, of course. Say goodbye to your mother dear and then we'll be on our way."

Marie and Lily turned to each other then. Her mother wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her incredibly tight. "You be on your best behavior Lily Evans. I mean it. You represent this family and our world so that you can make a difference. I love you."

"I love you too Mum," she said, "I'll see you at Christmas alright? Tell Pet and Dad I love them too alright?"

"I will."

They pulled away and Lily waved goodbye before she and the Potters left. They got into the strange purple car which Lily guessed must have had an enlargement charm on it or something because there was no way the car could have been as big as it was.

"Well, where exactly is it that we're going?" Lily asked.

"The Lake District," said James, "our summer home is there. Sirius will be there too and so will Peter if his mother can actually spare him. Crotchety old crone."

"James!" said Lady Cordelia. "You mustn't call Lady Pettigrew crotchety."

"Except that's what she is," said James.

"Remus won't be coming?" asked Lily, not wanting the two of them to argue.

"What? Oh, no. His mother's ill again so he won't be able to make it," James said.

"Poor boy, it seems like his mothers always ill," said Lady Cordelia, "you know James you could always invite both him and his parents. I'm certain that fresh country air is just what she needs. It could do her wonders."

"The Lupin's are very proud Mum and they won't take the invite. Besides the doctors ordered her to stay in bed and travel would only make it worse."

Lady Cordelia bit her lip. "Oh well. Perhaps she'll be well enough next summer and be able to visit."

"Yeah, perhaps," said James although he didn't sound very believable.

The rest of the ride to the lake district was very quiet with James lost in a very broody sort of mood and Lady Cordelia also brooding. Lily didn't speak because she had no idea what to say to either of them.

She felt a squeeze of her hand and looked over to see James smiling at her. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"Oh I'm fine," Lily said.

"Evans," said James, "you don't have to lie to me you know."

Lily was saved then as the car had just pulled up to a gate which magically opened by itself. "Oh," she said, "we're here."

"Yes," said James, "we are."

"I think I'm going to throw up."

"Really Lily dearest, you have nothing to worry about. Our family isn't that scary. Well, most of them," said Lady Cordelia, "and if you're going to throw up I just ask that you do so out the window. James, be a dear and roll it down for her will you?"

James couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think she was being serious Mum." Then he looked at Lily. "You weren't being serious, were you? Because you know I can-"

"I'm not really sure. All I know is that I can't feel my stomach anymore."

"Well, as long as you don't stop breathing or anything I'm fine with that," said James, and he gave her a squeeze of his hand. Lily smiled as best she could although it came out somewhat pained.

She wanted nothing more than to demand that the car turnaround right then and there. Only of course they had come too far for that and there was no backing out now. She was about to enter the world of royals and worse, the world of _magical _royals. Besides, she wasn't one to go back on her word and she had promised that she would see the whole thing through with James at least until her seventh year. Lily was going to do what Professor Dumbledore and the King had asked her and she was going to do it well.

At least she thought she was until the car pulled up to the driveway and she saw the house. "Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked both James and Lady Cordelia at the same time.

"You didn't tell me you lived at Pemberly!" Lily said, causing James to blink and Lady Cordelia to chuckle.

"Pemberly?" said James. "I don't understand. What's Pemberly?"

Lady Cordelia just smiled. "Nothing for you to worry about dear," she said, "it's a woman thing."

James huffed irritably. "You two sharing inside jokes…I don't think that's a good idea."

"If it were anything bad, then you'd have something to worry about. As it is in female terms, I do believe that Miss Evans just paid you the highest compliment a young girl can give to a young man."

James looked at Lily and waggled his eyebrows in a mischievous sort of way while Lily flushed considerably. That was what she got for opening her big mouth. She was going to have to be more careful about what she said around Lady Cordelia, because she had a feeling James would find out about it five minutes later.

When the car pulled to a stop in front of the house Lily found that she was frozen to the seat. For the house truly was Pemberly. It was grand, old, and done in the Tudor style. As she stared at it she couldn't help but think that the paintings would probably talk about how she wasn't good enough. Then she realized that she was being ridiculous and worrying about the opinions of _the paintings. _

It was the opinions of the people that she supposed that she should be really worried about. If people started to believe in her and James, a war could be stopped. If the people didn't believe in her and James then….

She shuddered to think at what would happen if they failed.

"Lily," said James, "time to get out. Our driver can only hold the door for so long."

"Oh…right," said Lily, only noticing just then that the driver was holding the door for them. Lily got out and so did James and Lady Cordelia. James to her surprise grabbed hold of her hand and led her inside to the house.

The house was as fine as the outside and all Lily had seen of it was the main entrance. The grand staircase and the entryway was done in marble. Already she had spotted two famous paintings, both magical and none. Then of course there was Sirius. She blinked.

"Sirius?" she said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Took you long enough," said Sirius, "how was your ride?"

"Long," said James, "I thought Evans here was going to pass out the whole time because I don't think she breathed once."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I did too breath just you know, not regularly," said Lily, "I'm still confused. What's Sirius doing here?"

"Wow. You really were nervous during that road trip," said James, "I told you Sirius would be here."

"I just assumed he'd be coming later."

"Afraid not, Evans," said Sirius, "you're stuck with me all summer I'm afraid. My dearest mother and I had quite the disagreement and the Potters have taken me in, bless their souls, especially Lady Potter who is the loveliest woman on earth."

"Oy Padfoot! That's my mother you're flirting with," said James, sounding disgusted.

Lady Cordelia laughed. "Oh Sirius Black, you're going to be the death of me. If you keep on talking like that you'll have the servants and the Daily Prophet convinced that we're havin an affair."

He winked at her. "Well, we'd make a rather ravishing couple I daresay. Besides if I don't work my charm on someone this summer it might rust. Or I'll end up stealing your future daughter-in-law away from you."

"Don't you _dare _Sirius Black, I've already picked out the china patterns," said Lady Cordelia, causing Lily to laugh. "Now if you excuse me, I'll leave you children to yourselves. I'm rather tired from that trip and I am going to go take a nap. Don't get into trouble." With that, the blond haired woman went up the stairs leaving the three teenagers by themselves.

Lily looked at James then. "She was joking about the china patterns wasn't she?"

"I wish I could tell you that she had been but knowing my mother, I'm afraid she wasn't," said James.

Lily frowned. "Well then, I suppose you'll just have to do your best to convince me that your worth all this mess so that I don't leave you for a charming bloke who does something simple like work at a coffee shop."

"Is that a challenge, Evans?" said James.

"I believe it is, Potter," she said.

"Well then be prepared to be wooed off your feet," said James, "I believe we'll start that wooing with a tour of what you call Pemberley for whatever reason."

"Pemberley?" said Sirius.

"Muggle thing," said Lily, "although apparently since Lady Cordelia knows it Pemberley is more of a woman thing."

"Right," said Sirius, getting it about as much as James had which hadn't been at all.

"Never mind," said Lily, "shouldn't I bring my trunk in?"

"Don't worry, my guess is that it's already in your room," said James, "though I suppose you should have a tour of the place so that you don't get lost. Are you up for one?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I am. This place is huge."

"Why don't we show her that one room where the walls change color?" Sirius suggested. "Or perhaps the one that's filled with nothing but old witch and wizards hats for some strange reason?"

"There's a room just for hats?" said Lily.

"Well you are in the home of wizard royalty Lily. Of course we have to have a room for our hats," said James, "actually it's just what happens when your family is magical and has too much money. Your home tends to have too many rooms filled with things that make absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"Don't forget about the room filled with pet frogs," Sirius reminded him.  
>"Ah yes how can I forget? Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Uncle Ignotus's frog collection which we can't seem to get rid of," said James, "yes Lily, be prepared to see the wackiness that results from being rich and eccentric."<p>

"Should I be frightened?" Lily joked.

"Depends on the rooms," said Sirius, grinning at her. "I really can't wait until we show her the room with all the leather-"

"Er, I think we'll skip that one," said James.

"Leather what?" Lily asked.

"Oh. Right, hadn't thought about that. It might upset her delicate female sensibilities," said Sirius.  
>"I am not a delicate female. What were you saying about a room with leather something?"<p>

"Nothing," said James and Sirius together.

"You two are impossible."

"So we've been told many times," said James, "come on Evans. Lots of important art for you to look at and names of my dead relatives for you to learn, after all, you are going to be family soon. We might as well get a head start on making you one of us."

"Unless you'd rather back out now and become a Black darling," said Sirius, "I'm just as loaded as he is."

James snorted. "Are not, you've been disinherited."

"Well, I've still got my uncle you know. C'mon Evans, what do you say? We'd look awfully pretty together. I'll take you to Paris and you can ride on the back of my motorcycle that I'm planning on getting," said Sirius.

"First of all Sirius, you can't get a motorcycle because you'll die," said Lily, "secondly, I'm promised to James you twat. It's to help bring the magical community together which is a lot more important than who looks prettier standing next to each other."

"I'm hurt Lilykins," said Sirius, "have you no affection for me at all? What about all those days spent by the lake?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "If I were to have any affection for you which I don't yet because I haven't made up my mind if I like you or not, it would only be the way a sister feels for a brother."

James looked pleased at that while Sirius looked more than a little hurt. "You've just been told Padfoot. Now Lily my dearest, would you like for me to show you the castle?" He offered her his arm as he said it.

She looped her arm through his. "Yes your highness, I'd love it."

"I'll have none of that nonsense now. It's James or Potter, but nothing else."

"Don't forget Prongs or Elvendork," said Sirius.

"Prongs or Elvendork?" Lily asked, looking between the two with amusement and waiting for an explanation.

"Padfoot," said James warningly.

"I have always wondered about those nicknames of yours," said Lily, "You didn't always call yourself them. It was just this year sort of out of the blue and then it sort of caught on."

"For a girl that claims not to have spent much attention to us, you certainly do know a lot," said James.

"Not really, I'm just observant."

"Come along Evans, we've got more interesting things to show you like the sword that belonged to King Arthur," said James in an attempt to distract her.

"_The what?" _

"Excalibur," James said, "the one and only. Come on if we wait any longer it will get rusted." James pulled her up the staircase which wasn't hard to do as Lily was still a bit dazed at the fact that his family owned the supposedly mythological sword of the supposedly mythological king.

The rest of the afternoon was spent going through the whole of the palace. James knew every inch of it like the back of his hand having spent every summer there since he was a very small boy. He also knew the entire history of the place and surprised Lily frequently by pointing out where some dead ancestor of his had had some great discovery or where someone had died or had sneezed or something. He could go on and on about the paintings and the architecture and she couldn't help but watch him, completely fascinated as he took such a delight in telling her everything. It was obvious that James truly cared about the place.

Sirius in turn would fill her in on what he knew which happened to be a lot although she supposed that wasn't too strange considering that he had probably spent more time there than in his own home. Of course the thing with Sirius was that along with facts he would also tell stories about him and James as children so Lily ended up hearing things like "and there's the chandelier that we got stuck on when we were twelve and practicing levitation on ourselves" or "and there's the place where we locked James's cousin in and then forgot about him".

It was all thoroughly entertaining.

"And I've saved the best room for last," said James as they neared a door at the end of the hallway although Lily had long ago forgotten which floor they were on because they seemed so endless.

"I don't know. I think it will be pretty hard to top the library," said Lily.

James chuckled then. "I suppose that's right. I'm not going to be able to drag you out of there this summer am I?"

"I'm afraid not. Just send food every now and then and I'll be fine," Lily said.

"Well, I'm certain this room will top the library at least just a little," said James.

"I forget. Is this the room with your Great, Great, Great Aunt Helga's spoon collection?" Sirius asked.

"No," said James, "this is the room with the thingies."

"Thingies?" said Sirius, and then it seemed to dawn on him what exactly James was talking about. "Oh, right…er Lilykins, it was a pleasure to spend the day with you but I'm afraid that I must be off. Important royal duties to attend to and all that, and I'll see you two love birds later." He ran off then leaving Lily to stare after him.

"What was that about?" Lily asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know. You heard him. He's got important royal duties to attend."

"Liar."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Now are you going to come in or what?"

She stared at him suspiciously. "I'm not going to get hit with green slime or something am I?"

"Oh, ye of little faith Miss Evans," said James, "have I not proven to you that I can be a gentleman when I want to be?"

"I suppose," she said, although she was still apprehensive about the whole thing. He smiled at her then and he went to open the door. Quickly, he pulled her inside and she was surprised to find herself in an empty room. She looked around and waited for something to happen. "I don't get it. Where are we?"

"_Shhh," _said James, "they don't like noise."

"Who doesn't-"James covered her mouth with his hand then and Lily was forced to be quiet. She glared at him as she waited for whatever was supposed to be happening to start happening although she was resisting the urge to bite James's hand so he would remove it. That was when she heard it.

It was a very, very slight humming that was almost too low to detect. Then James took his hand off of her mouth and James gestured to the floor. Lily looked down and for the first time realized that the floor was made of glass. Underneath the glass, Lily could see what appeared to be mermaids swimming. Then the humming got louder and it was then that she realized that it wasn't humming at all, but singing.

"James," Lily whispered, but he put his hand up to signal for her to be quiet.

"…_there once was a young man who went off to sea, he loved a lass that was called Lily, she asked him not to leave but he said he loved her as much as he loved the sea…" _

The two of them stayed there and listened to the whole song which was a beautiful but mournful sailor's tune. When the song was finished, James and Lily quietly excited the room and closed the door behind them.

"Well?" asked James. "What did you think?"

"They were…well, they looked terrifying, but their song was beautiful," said Lily, "how did they know my name?"

James grinned. "I might have asked them to sing that song the other day when I knew you would be coming," he said.

Lily laughed. "Ah, and here I was thinking it was some sort of mermaid magic. Tell me, why exactly does your family have a room with a floor that lets you see into the mermaid's world?"

"Well, we have to do business with them on occasion in regards to political affairs," said James, "so we had that room built. They can actually get to it from any land source. Don't ask me how, the magic's much too complicated but I expect it's like a water version of the floo network."

"That's amazing," said Lily, "can we go back in there again sometime? Their singing was beautiful."

"I suppose we could," said James, "but I wouldn't go in there by yourself if I were you. Mermaids can be tricky creatures and they'll try to lure you into the water."

"Well, I won't go by myself then. Thank you for showing that to me."  
>"You're welcome. I figured you should. After all, our engagement will mean a lot to the magical creatures too. It isn't just muggleborns that Voldemort is targeting with this war. He'll be targeting anything he doesn't deem fit to be part of the magical world and I expect that will include things like mermaids, goblins, and others as well."<p>

Lily shuddered at the thought. "That's awful. I truly hope that it doesn't come to that."

"If we stick together, it won't," said James, smiling.

"How can you be so sure they'll even like me? I am a muggleborn after all James, and I'm not even part of this world."

"Trust me, everyone loves a good fairytale. They'll like you because I like you. Now come on. I've shown you every room but yours, and I expect that you'll want to go there so you can wash up a bit before we have dinner with my uncle."

"_We're having dinner with the King?" _

"Yes, of course. His birthday is coming up after all. This whole week will be dedicated to festivities that involve him."

"I think I'm going to throw up."

"Oh relax, you'll do fine Evans. Now c'mon, let's take you to your room. If you actually are going to throw up then you can do so in your bathroom there." He grabbed her by the hand then and led her to her room, chatting politely the whole way about other things and doing her best to ease her nerves which, although it was nice, it certainly didn't help in the slightest.

"Just breathe," James whispered in her ear when they finally did reach her room. She smiled slightly and then he left her alone so that she could go get dressed and ready.

**A/N: Well, I haven't forgotten about it. I was editing another story of mine that isn't which distracted me from this. Anyway, there's chapter eight and I'll get around to chapter nine once I actually have an idea for it. **

**Thank you kindly for the reviews: **

**LillyOfTheField **

**Is your heart in the game **

**Anonymous (whoever you are) **

**and Loslote **


	9. Corsets and Other Things

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of it. I just like messing with the characters. Some chapters loosely based on an Gilmore Girls.

Summary: Formally James Potter Must Die. In 1970s England, the Magical Monarchy might be coming undone with the rise of Voldemort who threatens currently ruling Potter line. A chance prank gone awry and a rumor taken too seriously ends with the engagement of one muggleborn Lily Evans to Prince James Potter. If the two can make people believe they're actually in love they could stop a war…if they aren't destroyed first.

A/N: And I'm back! A bit quicker than last time to with a name change and a bit of a polish. Noticing how much shinier everyone else's looked in terms of spelling and such, I decided to improve mine a bit. The title also went from James Potter Is a Dead Man to Not A Mouse Stirring. I'd wanted to change the title for a while only I hadn't found the proper one. I've also finally developed a bit of a story line so I kind of have some idea of where I want to go with this which I didn't before. I was mostly just writing nonsense.

In Chapter Nine we find our heroine, dearest Lily, off to face the 'sharks' as Sirius calls them at the Kings birthday dinner which consist of two, crotchety great aunts with old fashioned ideas. Then poor Lily must do battle with the Black sisters in a lake, whilst trying to breathe in a corset, ends up having a near death experience with mermaids, and saved by one Sirius Black.

**Chapter Nine **

**Corsets and Other Things **

The dress that Lily had decided to wear to the Kings birthday dinner was simple, short, and light green, which only seemed to enhance the color of her green eyes and red hair. The only jewelry she wore was a simple cross that her mother had given to her on her tenth birthday which was made of silver with a single diamond in the middle. The shoes she wore were ballet flats, and her hair was curled lightly so that it fell around the sides of her face. Her makeup was minimal and the end result was a mature, fresh faced, young woman. At least that's what she hoped the end result was as she waited for James to come and get her.

She had been staring at herself for about twenty minutes debating silently the whole time about whether or not she should change her outfit or if she was good enough to even be there. After all, she was simple, common Lily who lived only a few short blocks from Spinners End. Her family certainly didn't have money and had never had a royal title.

"Cheer up Lovely," said a voice from nowhere then, causing her to jump and let out a startled scream. "Ooops. Apologies Miss. I would have thought being a witch and all that you would have known all mirrors talk."

Lily managed to recover herself and she stared at the mirror again. "Oh, I knew mirrors talked," she said, "I just hadn't expected it. You should have made yourself known."

"Well typically we don't speak unless needed," said the mirror, "and you have such a pretty face that it broke my heart to see you standing there looking so sad."

"I'm just so terrified," she said, "I'm about to go in front of a bunch of people I've never met before."

"You'll do fine dear. Just keep your head up and shoulders back. With that dress and some confidence, there's no one you could fail to impress."

"The mirror is right you know," said a voice from behind her that most certainly wasn't James, "you look ravishing Evans."

She whirled around and was surprised to find Sirius standing there, dressed in designer wizards dress robes, and his hair falling elegantly into his face as he leaned against the door jam. Lily looked at him curiously. "Trying to get a glimpse of me naked, are you?"

Sirius laughed. "My, and here I thought you were a Lady, Evans. I'm going to have to tell James about where that dirty mind of yours goes."

"Well, you _are _Sirius Black. It isn't too big of a stretch. What are you doing here anyway, lurking about my bedroom door?"

"I'd hardly call this lurking."

"What would you call it then?"

"Portrait of a Young Man Leaning Elegantly," he answered, giving her a mischievous smile which only caused her to roll her eyes.

"You are so full of yourself. What are you doing here anyway? I was under the impression that James would be the one coming to get me."

"Part of James's royal duties includes greeting people by the door with his family, so I was sent to be your dog."

"What?"

"You know. I had to fetch you."

She just shook her head. "You are an odd one." Lily turned to glance at herself in the mirror one more time and even though she knew she looked fine, she couldn't help but somehow feel that she was underdressed.

"Quite fretting Evans," said Sirius, "you'll be the most beautiful girl in the room."

She rolled her eyes. "Quite being a suck-up."

"I'm not being a suck-up. I'm merely stating a fact. The only other people in the room tonight besides the King, James's parents, and me, will be James's great, great, aunts and their husbands. Oh, and the Longbottoms of course. So really, you've got nothing to worry about seeing as how you'll be the youngest bird there."

Lily crossed the room then and promptly smacked Sirius on the shoulder. "You are _such _a pain," she said, after she had hit him a good three times. The dark haired young man simply chuckled at her like she was the most entertaining thing in the world.

"And you are fun to rile up," said Sirius, "come on. We don't want to keep James waiting. He'll think that we've run off together." He offered her his arm and she took it with reluctance. The two of them walked down the hall together only just before they reached the staircase Lily stopped rather abruptly.

"I can't go down there," she said.

"Oh c'mon now, I thought we'd been through this. You look wonderful and everything will go fine."

"But Sirius, I'm not a royal and I'm going to use the wrong spoon, or say the wrong thing, and I'll be sent home after being made a laughing stalk of."

It was Sirius's turn to roll his eyes at her. "You really are a ridiculous bird. Just be you and everything will be fine. The Longbottoms and James's Great Aunts and their husbands are hardly frightening at all. The old people are practically both blind and deaf, and the Longbottoms, well-you've met Frank right? They're just nice."

Lily bit her lip and looked incredibly unsure. "I just don't want to screw this up. Lady Cordelia, King Harold, James…it seems like they're all counting on me and it's a heck of a lot of pressure. I barely passed my Transfiguration O.W.L. How am I supposed to help bring magical England together to stop a war?"

"Lily, we're not even to that point yet. It's just dinner. Would you feel better if you at least knew the names of everyone there?"

She sighed. "Possibly, but I'll let you know after I know them."

"Alright, fine-you've got King Harold and Lady Cordelia of course, who you've met already. Then there's James's father, Charles. You can't miss him. He looks like James but older. Then there's James's Great Aunt, Lady Hornia and her husband, Lord Douglas. Lady Hornia can't hear and has a glass eye. Lord Douglas has a wooden leg because he lost it during World War One. It's best not to stare at either of them for too long or they'll call you out on it. Then there is the Countess Desdemona and her husband, Count Victor. Countess Desdemona has old fashioned ideals and likes sherry a bit too much. If she says something about your dress being too short, ignore her. She grew up during the Victorian ages. Count Victor will probably sleep through the whole thing. As for Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, they're just nice so you haven't much to worry about there."

"Lord Charles, Lady Hornia, Lord Douglas, Countess Desdemona, and Count Victor…right," said Lily, taking a deep breath, "I'll try to keep that all in mind."

"Good. Now are you ready to go? Because if not, I know of a really good hiding place, and we can just tell Lady Cordelia that we eloped together because we couldn't keep on lying to ourselves about the fire we feel for one another."

Lily couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of Sirius's words. "You are truly, and utterly insane…but thank you. I feel a lot better."

"Glad to be of service. Let's go face the sharks, shall we?" He gave her one of his winning smiles and the two of them walked down the stairs and to the dining room. King Harold stood by the door, with Lady Cordelia and her husband next to him, then James. Standing next together they looked like the world's most beautiful family portrait, all of them dressed to the nines. Lily tried her best not to laugh as she attempted to picture herself standing next to that family. It was in her opinion anyway, just the tiniest bit ridiculous.

"Ah Miss Evans, a pleasure to see you again," said King Harold.

"A pleasure to see you as well, your Majesty," she said, giving an uncertain curtsy which caused Sirius to snicker at her. She promptly elbowed him in the side causing him to go _'ouch'. _James must have seen the interaction too because he smiled at her in amusement.

"And Sirius, you look well," said King Harold, "haven't been getting into any mischief this summer have we?"

"Not quite yet, but Miss Evans only did just get here. Give it time."

The King laughed heartily and patted him on the shoulder. "Right, right," he said, before turning again to Lily, "Well Miss Evans, I believe that the only one of us you haven't met is Lord Charles. Don't be afraid of him. He's really perfectly harmless."

Lord Charles, who as mentioned earlier truly was a replica of James, smiled at Lily and took her hand, kissing it. "Miss Evans, I'm delighted to meet you. My wife hasn't stopped talking about how lovely you are for weeks."

Lily colored. "I think Lady Cordelia exaggerates a little too much."

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" said Lady Cordelia. "I do not. You are perfectly lovely. Now I believe it's time to eat as I think I hear Great Aunt Hornia's stomach rumbling."

Lord Charles chuckled. "Just admit that you're hungry woman."

"A Lady never admits when she's hungry," said Lady Cordelia, who pulled her husband along to the dinner table. "James, you had better be escorting Lily in!"

James sighed but said nothing instead he just turned to Lily and gave her a smile. "You heard my mother. Padfoot, I'm afraid you've got to let Evans go now."

Sirius abruptly grabbed Lily then and pulled her into a death grip of a hug. "But I don't want to! She's so shiny looking and she smells nice."

"Black, you're crushing me," Lily managed to sort of wheeze out. Sirius let her go and smiled.

"Right Prongs, there's your lovely girl back. Though I must say it is hardly fair that you should get the only eye candy in the room. Perhaps next time I'll owl Dorcas and see if she can be my dinner date."

"Sirius, _don't you dare._ Dorcas is dating a nice, respectable Ravenclaw, and they're perfectly happy together. If you interfere with that, I will be forced to inform Professor McGonagall just who exactly was sending her those 'love letters' last semester."

Sirius scowled. "I take back what I said about you looking shiny and smelling nice. You are mean, and slightly resemble an ogre."

"I'm sure," she said, not believing him in the slightest. James laughed again and then they walked over to the dinner table. She sat in the middle of both James and Sirius, and she felt relieved that was the case. If she had had to sit next to someone from the family she didn't know, she would have been more terrified than she already was.

At the dinner table, Lily observed the other family members. Lady Hornia, who had the glass eye and couldn't hear, was sitting in front of her with Lord Douglas at her side who was chatting to Lord Charles about something. Lady Cordelia sat next to a woman Lily could only assume was Frank Longbottoms mother, who looked very much like her son and Mr. Longbottom was sitting right next to the King. Frank meanwhile sat on the opposite side of James. Then of course, there was Countess Desdemona and Count Victor.

Countess Desdemona was looking Lily up and down. She remembered Sirius's words earlier and realized that the woman was probably doing her very best to find something wrong with her appearance. Peering through her old fashioned spectacles, she looked far too closely at Lily. "I say young woman, are you wearing rogue?" the Countess asked.

"Er, no," said Lily, "but it is very warm in here so my cheeks might be red because of that."

The Countess looked at her archly and folded her arms across her chest, then leaned back in her chair. "I don't know what you're talking about dear. It's perfectly nice, and not at all warm."

"It must just be me then," said Lily, who looked to James for help to distract the woman.

James saw her look and obliged. "Great Aunt Desdemona, I don't believe you've properly met Miss Lily Evans. She's top of our year at school."

"Ah well, isn't that nice. You know James, considering your position, that's exactly where you ought to be. You should study more," said Great Aunt Desdemona, "it doesn't reflect well to have the countries Prince bested by a girl. Besides, a young lady shouldn't read too much. It addles the brain."

Lily was trying very hard to suppress her laughter then when one of the servers came in and announced, "Dinner!" Then a line of servants came out and quickly started to place the food on the table.

"Thank Merlin," Lily said to herself, although that didn't stop James from hearing her. He chuckled.

"Come on. It wasn't so bad. Just imagine if there had been something wrong with your outfit," he whispered to her.

"Oh Merlin, I don't even want to think about that. I'm just going to dress like a nun for the whole of summer vacation."

"Don't do that. Then she'll complain about you being too conservative."

"Can't I just be invisible for the whole trip?"

"Well actually-"

"James!" snapped Countess Desdemona. "James my boy, what are you doing spending your whole time whispering to _that girl? _This is a family dinner, and you've just ignored Lady Hornia completely. Go ahead and ask James what it was that you wanted to, sister."

Lady Hornia looked completely taken aback by Countess Desdemona's shouting, and so was everyone else who had stopped their dinner conversation and stared at the three. Then they looked at Lady Hornia expectantly, waiting for her to ask her question.

"Well?" said James. "What was it you wanted, Great Aunt Hornia?"

Lady Hornia very nervously asked, "Will you please pass the peas?"

There was silence and James passed the peas which had been in front of him the whole time. Once that was done, there was a chuckle from the far side of the table and Lily saw that it was King Harold who had burst out laughing. "P-p-pass the peas! Oh yes, that was terribly urgent Great Aunt Desdemona. Pass the peas!" said the king, who was by now doubled over in laughter.

For a moment no one else did anything, uncertain of what to do and then the rest of the table joined in with the laughter as well. Although Lily couldn't help but notice that Countess Desdemona didn't look pleased in the slightest. Aside from the death glares she received from the elderly woman however, the rest of the meal passed quite pleasantly.

At the end of the night was when the true trouble would actually start. The gentleman parted ways for cigars and brandy (or rather, hot chocolate in the case of James and Sirius, who were underage) and then the lady's went to Cordelia's private parlor for tea.

"Well I daresay, I don't know what Harold thought he was going on about," Countess Desdemona started once the women were alone. "Honestly, I simply thought that it was rude of James to ignore his Great Aunt like that. There was no need for a scene to be made."

Lady Cordelia, who was escorting Countess Desdemona in, said, "Oh come now Great Aunt, James was hardly ignoring you or Great Aunt Hornia. You know he would never do that. He was simply-"

"Too caught up in that girl," said Countess Desdemona.

"I am still here you know, Countess," said Lily, who had been charged with escorting Lady Hornia in, although Lady Hornia didn't appear to know where she was or what she was doing.

The Countess turned and looked at her sharply. "I know Miss, and that's why I'm saying it. I'm shocked that James had the nerve to invite you tonight. After all, it was only supposed to be family. Sirius I can understand. He is at least Royal, but to invite a complete stranger to a family dinner-"

"Countess, Miss Evans is hardly a stranger," said Lady Cordelia, "James has been courting her for the past five years now at school. It was only just recently that she agreed to visit, and having heard him speak highly of Miss Evans before, we thought it appropriate that she come."

Both Lily and the Countess were taken aback by Lady Cordelia's outburst. Lily especially, since she knew it was far from the truth although she kept her mouth shut.

"I've never heard James talk of this young woman before," said Countess Desdemona, "and I should think that if she were as important to my nephew as you claim that she would have been mentioned at least once."

"Oh Countess, you know your memory is not what it used to be. Perhaps James mentioned her it simply slipped your mind. It wouldn't be the first time. After all, you did call Peter Pettigrew Timothy for about a month when you first met him."

The Countess frowned, apparently very displeased that she was not being supported in her desires that Lily wasn't there. "The Black girls are at least connected to our family tree, although they have been removed several times. Should James desire female companionship at a _family _meal next time, invite one of them."

Lady Cordelia looked heavenwards in exasperation and shook her head before depositing the Countess in her seat. "Your opinion is noted, Countess," said Lady Cordelia, who then turned and gave Lily a wink of encouragement.

Lily smiled, feeling slightly better knowing that James's mother was on her side. She herself sat Lady Hornia down next to the Countess, and then sat on the loveseat next to Lady Longbottom. "I myself was glad that you were there Lily," said Lady Longbottom, "I do believe that my Frank was quite taken with you."

Lily could only stare at Lady Longbottom. Frank had not said one word to her the entire night or to anyone really. In fact, Lily suspected that he had spent a lot of dinner daydreaming about Alice Prewett as he had had an unusually blissfully, happy look on his face the entire time.

"Franks always been very nice," Lily said, which wasn't exactly a lie as the few times they had actually talked to each other he had been a sort of decent fellow. Although she regretted saying anything as she was instantly rewarded with a glare from Countess Desdemona. Lady Longbottom on the other hand, looked thoroughly pleased, while Lady Hornia was staring off into space, her glass eye spinning round in an unusual way.

There was a distinct pause then and Lady Cordelia cleared her throat. "Shall we have some tea then?" she asked, gesturing to the tea service which had already been set up by the house elves.

"Indeed," said Lady Longbottom.

The tea was served then and once the women all had their cups, Countess Desdemona said, "Tell me, Miss Evans. What sort of family do you come from?"

Lily stiffened at the question and looked to Lady Cordelia for guidance. The woman took a sip of her tea, and then said, "Miss Evans comes from a respectable, muggleborn family Countess."

"Thank you Cordelia dear, but I was asking Miss Evans," the Countess said, "now as I was asking, what sort of family do you come from, Miss Evans?"

Lily glared at the woman, unable to help herself. She truly was annoyed with the crotchety, old hag who seemed to have nothing better to do then to try and find faults with her. If it weren't for the fact that she was an ancient, old, dragon, she would have slapped her silly. "We're lower-middle class, Countess," Lily answered, not afraid to be truthful, "my father manages a factory and my mother is a proud housewife with a garden that's won several prizes. I also have one elder sister."

Countess Desdemona sniffed in a very, bored sort of way. "Well, isn't that nice then?"

"I quite like them myself most of the time," said Lily.

"Well now," said Lady Cordelia, "I am glad to see the two of you are getting to know each other. Tell me, could I interest you ladies in a few rounds of whist? I'm sure the gentleman will be late discussing politics or something or rather."

"Whist would be lovely," said Lady Longbottom, "I am rather fond of it myself. What of Lady Hornia?"

"What did you say?" croaked Hornia, who had only just started to pay attention to the conversation that was happening.

"Whist dear," said Lady Longbottom, "would you be interested in playing whist?"

"My word, did you just say _shit_?" said Lady Hornia, causing the room to go quiet again.

"No, no, Lady Hornia, _whist. _The card game? Oh, never mind," said Lady Longbottom, apparently giving up on trying to get the elderly woman to pay attention which was a good thing as Lady Hornia had already started staring off at something that wasn't there.

"You know, I am hardly in the mood for a card game," said Countess Desdemona, "although I would very much like to hear some music and we do have that lovely pianoforte sitting there."

"Very well, Countess," said Lady Cordelia, "I might be a bit rusty however, I do believe I still know a tune or too."

"Nonsense," the Countess said, "it isn't for us to entertain anymore, but we are _to be _entertained. Miss Evans, do you play the pianoforte?"

Lily looked up at the Countess and for the first time that evening she was actually smiled. Though it had been a while, Lily had spent ages six through ten learning to play the instrument and she was fairly decent at it. "Yes actually, I do. I'd be delighted to play if that is your wish." The Countess returned her gaze as if it were some sort of silent challenge, then nodded.

"Very well Miss Evans, go ahead and play. We shall see just how good you are."

Lily sat up from her spot next to Lady Longbottom then and went to the piano which was off to the side of the room by the window. She played a song called 'Lorena' which her mother had taught her when she was very young.

"Sing girl, sing," encouraged Countess Desdemona, to her surprise.

She paused her playing and then started over, singing in a voice that could only be described as semi-decent (thankfully), "Oh, the years creep slowly by, Lorena, the snow is on the ground again. The sun's low down the sky, Lorena, the frost gleams where the flowers been. But the heart beats on as warmly now, as when the summers day were nigh. Oh, the sun can never dip so low A-down affections cloudless sky…."

She kept on playing, and continued singing, the only sound being her voice and the instrument. Though her voice was nothing miraculous, the words of the song itself were so mournful and loving that it would have sounded well sung by anyone. When she finished, both Lady Cordelia and Lady Longbottom burst into applause while Countess Desdemona gave her a look of something like respect.

Lily smiled only to be greeted by the sound of whistling. "Encore! Encore!" shouted the voice of Sirius as he clapped. She was surprised to see standing James too, who was clapping as well. Although James, she couldn't help notice, had a sort of odd expression on her face which she had seen him wear a few times in her presence.

It was thoughtful, as though he had just realized something and was trying to figure out what it meant to him.

"That was great, Evans," said Sirius, who swept into the room and gave her hand a kiss. "A little depressing, but still rather nice, what was the tune?"

"Lorena," said Lily, "my Mother used to sing it to me when I was little. It's an old, American song."

"You'll have to teach me the words."

"Can you even sing?"

"Yes, I can," said Sirius, "I'll have you know that I have a wonderful alto voice."

"Unfortunately, he's telling the truth," said James, stepping into the room, "just don't tell the girls at Hogwarts that or we'll never get him to shut up."

"Well remind me and I'll teach it to you sometime. After all, we've got all summer."

"Yes we do," said Sirius.

"Boys, not that I am not glad to see you, but what are you doing here? I assumed that you would be with the men, talking about men things," said Lady Cordelia.

"Yes well, around the time that Frank started waxing soliloquy on Alice Prewett we decided it was time to come find Lily and show her the gardens," said James. Lily couldn't help but notice how Lady Longbottoms face pinched together at Alice's name, although she seemed to be the only one in the room who did so. Poor Frank, she couldn't help but think. She could only imagine the trouble that he would have to go through to get his mothers approval of the girl.

"The gardens," said Lily, "you already showed me them."

"Yes, but you haven't seen them at night," said James, "at night they're entirely different."

"That is very true," said Lady Cordelia, "alright; I suppose you can steal Lily away. However, don't you three stay out _too late, _these are dangerous times and it wouldn't do for something to happen to you three."

"Don't worry, Lady Cordelia. I'll take care of James and fiance-poo," said Sirius.

"Fiance-poo?" said Countess Desdemona, looking alarmed.

"_Sirius is just joking,_ Great Aunt Desdemona," James lied, glaring at his friend who smiled sheepishly at him.

"Yes, that's right. Only joking," Sirius lied.

"I should hope so," said Countess Desdemona, "imagine the scandal it would cause, James marrying a muggleborn!"

A pregnant pause came over the room and then Sirius cleared his throat. "Come on Lily dearest, there's a gazebo I've been dying to show you that is absolutely marvelous for snogging use," he said, dragging her out of the parlor and James quickly followed, closing the door behind him.

Once the three were out of the room they all let out relieved sighs. "Honestly Sirius, what were you thinking?" James demanded.

"Slipped out," he said, "apparently I slipped a wee bit _too _much of King Harold's Fire Whiskey.

"Well next time, take less. If word gets out about Lily and I, she'll be in danger and we'll be forced into sooner."

"Sorry," Sirius said to him, and then he turned to Lily and added, "really, really, sorry."

Lily sighed. "I suppose its okay but just, be a bit more careful will you?"

"Yes, yes. I will. Now come along you two, it's more than a bit stuffy in here. I want to frolic with nature and all of that jazz. I should warn you, I am fairly tipsy so there is a good chance clothes may be shed." With that, Sirius walked just a bit ahead of him, stumbling slightly.

Lily looked at James then. "He was kidding about the clothes coming off thing, wasn't he?"

James ran his hand through his hair and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm afraid not. Sirius has a tendency to strip when he's got the strong stuff in him. Don't worry I promise I'll do my best to make sure the clothes remain on."

"Good to know," she said, giving him a smile.

He grabbed her hand then as though it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do and they walked down the hall to the gardens, following the drunken Sirius. "So did you manage to handle Great Aunt Desdemona on your own?" he asked.

"I think so, only it was sort of frightening there for a moment. I thought she was going to eat me or something. But if nothing else I know she likes my music at least."

"She would. Great Aunt Desdemona may be crotchety, but she does have a good ear for that sort of thing. She's been a patron of the arts for years."

"Why does she seem so intent not to like me though? I didn't do anything to her."

"She's very set in her ways, and very protective. She'd like for me to keep things within the family when I marry, that is, someone whose royal. Of course if she had it her way, I'd be marrying Dorcas and my children would have seven toes instead of five."

Lily laughed. "Ah well, I don't think she'll bother me too much more. Once she realized that I wasn't going to curl up in a ball just because she didn't like me, I think she decided that she would just leave me alone. At least, I thought so."

"Good for you, Evans. If you can hold your own against Great Aunt Desdemona, you can hold your own against anyone."

"I suppose that's good to know."

They were outside now, and Sirius had already wandered off somewhere. The garden consisted of a maze made of rose bushes, and in the center was a very, very old gazebo, the top of which could be seen from where they were standing. The two of them made their way to it with very little talking. Finally Lily asked, "Do you suppose I'll fit in here?"

"What do you mean?" James said, stopping.

"I mean, everything is just so massive and so different from what I used to. You have to greet people before you have dinner, and carry handkerchiefs and all sorts of weird things. The whole time at dinner, I felt like I had a big stamp on my forehead that said 'doesn't belong'. I've wondered at least twenty times today if I'm not certifiably insane for doing this."

"Most people would probably say that you are, but think of it in the grand scheme of things Evans. The changes that come from it will be for the better. I promise. Besides, it isn't fitting in to what they want that you should worry about. It's making them do what _you _want. After all, the important thing is getting them to see the light instead of turning to Voldemort…just be yourself…even if it means thoroughly irritating my Great Aunt."

Lily sighed. "I sound so incredibly insecure. I'm not usually this way you know."

"Oh believe me, I know. You did slap me my third year in front of our entire charms class after all. Anyone that wasn't secure with themselves couldn't have done that." 

She laughed at the memory. "I'd forgotten."

"Yes well, I haven't. My cheek still stings every time I think about it."

"Why did I slap you again?"

"I believe I'd said something about you coming into your breasts finally," James said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah yes, I remember now. You certainly were a twat. If anyone had told me that you could actually be nice years ago, I wouldn't have believed them. Now, I think you're sort of alright."

"Well I suppose that's a good thing, especially considering we're stuck together, until death do us part and all that."

"Only if you manage to charm me, Mr. Potter/ I might just decide I don't like you and runaway with Sirius."

"Did I hear a female call my name?" Sirius asked, coming through one of the bushes suddenly.

"Just exactly _how much_ did you drink?" Lily inquired.

"Slightly less than a lot and more than a little," he said grinning. His eyes glazed over then and he suddenly grabbed both James and Lily by their hands and started running.

"Sirius, slow down you idiot!" James said. "What are you doing?"

"There's a shooting star coming."

"What on earth is he talking about?" asked Lily.

"Oh Merlin, it's his weird Shooting Star-Sense again!"

"Shooting Star-Sense?" Lily asked as she was pulled along by Sirius.

"It comes with being named after a star, the ability to know when a shooting star is going to hit," James explained, "at least that's what this moron thinks."

Sirius stopped running rather abruptly then. "There!" he said, pointing up towards the sky. Exactly as he had predicted, a bright light shot across the incredibly vast sky, and the three of them stood there staring in awe. Sirius let out a crazed laugh then and he collapsed into the grass, falling onto his back and taking both James and Lily with them.

Flat on their backs, they stared straight up into the starry night and all three of them started to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"So," said Lily, "Sirius has a Shooting Star-Sense."

"Indeed I do," said Sirius, who then turned on his side so that his back was towards Lily and asked, "so mate, have you kissed her yet? I mean, without your mother badgering you to?"

"Excuse me, I'm right here," she said.

"Oy, that'd be none of your business Padfoot. When I do kiss her, it certainly isn't going to be in front of you."

"Have you got performance anxiety then?"

James groaned and at that point Lily had propped her head up so that it was on Sirius's shoulder and she could see the both of them. "You're planning on kissing me then?" Lily said, looking at the messy haired boy with the glasses expectantly. He looked back.

"Perhaps," he said, with a sly grin and a twinkle in his eye. "But you certainly aren't going to know when it does happen."

"No fair! I hate surprises."

"You're just going to have to get used to them, because they're actually one of my favorite things."

"Seriously, if the both of you don't kiss soon, I might just force you to myself," said Sirius, "when my dear friend Prongs got engaged, I expected there to be snogging of some sort going on."

"What's it to you if we kiss or not Black?" Lily demanded.

"Why my dearest Lily, I should have thought that would have been obvious. I get to live vicariously through him and picture myself kissing a gorgeous redhead, of course." She smacked him on the arm then which caused Sirius to howl in pain and James to laugh as though it were incredibly funny.

"Too bad she's already taken mate," said James, "because you've finally met your match! I never did think there would be a female who could keep Sirius Black in line. After all, even your own mother failed at that."

"Yes well, my mother is a shrew," said Sirius.

"Children!" the voice of Lady Cordelia called across the grounds then, amplified by some sort of charm. "Come back inside! It's late and you'll catch cold!"

They all forced themselves up reluctantly and made their way to back to the palace. Once inside, Sirius left them so that James could walk Lily to her room by himself. He held her hand the entire way and she didn't mind in the slightest. When they finally reached her door, they stood outside it for a very long moment just staring.

She peered at him closely. "Are you going to kiss me now?" she asked.

"I already told you that you wouldn't know when it was going to happen. Good night, Evans," he said.

She frowned, somehow disappointed that he hadn't kissed her despite the fact that that they were only just getting to know each other. Part of her just wanted to get it over with. The kiss his mother had pressured on them hardly counted, but she had felt something and she wanted to see if she still felt the same things when he kissed her on its own accord.

"Good night, James," she said.

He tilted his head to the side then, apparently just noticing the look on her face. "Don't tell me that you're disappointed now, Evans."

She caught herself and rolled her eyes, trying to make it seem as if the whole thing were nothing at all. "You think too highly of yourself. I was just curious."

"Liar, you want me to kiss you."

"No, I just want to be prepared. I don't want to be taken off guard."

"Where's the fun in it then?"

"I don't look like a complete idiot and my breath smells nice."

"I'm certain your breath will smell just fine. You're just going to have to wait." Then he reached up and brushed back a strand of her red hair which had fallen into her face. He leaned in then, and she truly thought he had changed her mind and was going to kiss her but he quickly pulled away, smiling.

"You are very, very mean James Potter," she said, frowning again.

"And you are easily fooled. Goodnight, Evans."

"Goodnight, Potter," she said, and she watched him as he turned and walked away from her. Only when he was gone did she head inside.

When Lily woke up the next morning, she found herself in completely unfamiliar surroundings. The furniture was too nice, the room too big, and there was a blond woman that she didn't recognize sitting in a chair in the corner, smiling. She let out a startled scream and somehow managed to fall off of her bed.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed.

Two feet wearing a pair of light blue high heels stood in front of her, and then there was a hand being held out to help pick her up. "Oh Lily dearest, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The voice brought Lily back to reality and she remembered that she was at the Potters palace.

"It's quite alright, Lady Cordelia. I was just slightly out of it. It's a bit shocking to wake up in a place that you've never been before especially when that place is a palace."

Lady Cordelia smiled. "I came to help you find something to wear for today. We'll be spending the day boating, and I'm afraid the outing requires old fashioned women's magical wear which will require a corset."

Lily stared at her, quite certain that she'd heard wrong. "I'm sorry. I thought you just said that I'd be wearing a corset."

"Yes, of course dear. That's what tradition dictates. Typically, I wouldn't force you to follow the old customs but since some important members of the family will be there as well as friends of ours I think it would be best if you dressed like everyone else. After all if you are to marry James, we need you to make a good impression."

Lily had never worn a corset before, although she had read enough historical fiction romance novels to know that they were anything but pleasant. "Am I going to be able to breathe?"

"Probably not, but if you pass out, feel free to use James's shoulder."

She swallowed. "Good to know."

"Now come along dear. The boating outing will start at ten and its eight now. I would have had some breakfast made for you but I thought perhaps it would be best if you didn't eat anything until you actually were in the corset."

"Ah," said Lily, "yes that makes perfect sense."

Of course, the whole thing didn't make any sense at all. She had been lost the moment that Lady Cordelia had informed her that she was going to be wearing a corset.

"Come along now, I've brought my maid. We're going to need all of the help we can get," Lady Cordelia said, and then she snapped her fingers and in came a pretty young blond woman that was presumably Lady Cordelia's maid.

Around nine forty-five, Lily was miraculously dressed and ready although she suspected that if there hadn't been magic involved it would have been much closer to ten.

The robes that she wore were done in the regency style, and she felt like a Jane Austen character. The waist was cinched, and between that and the corset, Lily had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to breathe much at all. The robes themselves were white, and she had a bonnet on top of her head to keep herself from getting too much sun that was the same color as the robes. She wore black, pointed boots that laced up and then there was her hair, which was pinned up in elegant curls with a hair clip that might as well have been a hat.

That wasn't to say that she looked horrible. Actually, Lily couldn't help but think as she stared at herself in the mirror, she looked quite alright in the strange Jane Austen Era magical robes. The only real problem was that she couldn't actually breathe.

"Are you sure it's supposed to be this, er, tight?" Lily asked once the maid had finished dressing her and she was in the full ensemble.

"Of course, it's been done this way for centuries," Lady Cordelia replied, smiling.

"And might I ask why you don't have to wear one of these things?"

"I won't be going boating today. Lord Charles and I are attending a polo match the muggle Queen invited us to. She's actually related to us in some odd way as well. One of her family members was a squib, although I forget which. Don't worry about it my dear. You'll be in the capable hands of James and Sirius, and I'm sure you'll do wonderfully."

Lily stared at Lady Cordelia as if she were a patient from St. Mungos that had escaped. "You are aware that you are leaving the possible future of the magical British monarchy in the hands of James Potter and Sirius Black, right?"

Lady Cordelia looked only slightly unnerved by those words; however she gave Lily a sympathetic pat on the back. "You'll be just fine, dear. Now would you like to have some toast before the outing? I can have the house elves whip something up."

"Er-no, I don't think that would be a good idea. I'd get full, and then all of my air would be cut off."

"I expect you're right," said Lady Cordelia, who then gave Lily a hug. "Goodbye, dearest, I'll see you this evening. I've already said my goodbye to the boys so you're on your own, I'm afraid." She smiled at her and then left the room, leaving Lily alone.

Once James's mother was gone, she took a deep, calming, breath. At least, she tried to. It was a bit impossible considering she was strapped in as though she had been put into a straight jacket. Of course all things considered, the straight jacket might have been roomier and much more pleasant considering she was about to spend the day with a bunch of royals she'd never met.

Reluctantly she forced herself to go out of the room and she went downstairs to where James and Sirius were waiting for her by the steps. Both of them were wearing white, old fashioned men's wizard's robes which included top hats and canes. Lily couldn't help but smile a little.

"Why if I didn't know any better, I'd say you almost looked like gentlemen," she said.

"Well, that's where you're right," said James, who had taken her by the hand and looped her arm through his, "we're not gentlemen. We're _noblemen." _

"Actually James, I'm the nobleman, you're the heir apparent," said Sirius.

"Too right you are, Padfoot," said James, and then he turned to Lily again and added, "you look lovely today, Evans."

"Thank you, Potter," she said, smiling once more.

"Afraid it's got to be your Highness, or you're Grace from now on Evans," said Sirius, "we'll be in public and it will be expected, especially from your common self."

"Was that a gibe, Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Not at all, my dear," said Sirius, who then turned to James. "And mate, you'd better run along to the lake. You're going to be late for the ribbon cutting ceremony if you don't."

"Ribbon cutting ceremony?"

"It announces the start of summer," supplied Sirius, "and opens the lake to the noble families. While James's family owns the place, those of royal descent are all allowed to use the grounds for whatever they please."

"As long as it's legal, of course," said James, "although that doesn't stop some. Right then, I'll see you by the lake." James gave Lily a broad smile before running off then and leaving Lily alone with Sirius, who offered her his arm.

She sighed and took it. "You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say James was trying to push me off on you. This is the second time that he's had you take me somewhere."

"Oh, it's not at all like that Evans. James just has some important duties. If you were officially engaged, you'd be at his side but since you haven't completely agreed to it yet you can't technically be involved. After all we wouldn't want to introduce you to the people and get their hopes up only to have them taken away."

"Right," said Lily, "I suppose we'd better make our way to the lake. After all, it wouldn't do to miss the important ribbon cutting ceremony." She said the last bit with the tiniest amount of sarcasm and Sirius just laughed at her before leading the way.

When they finally did reach the lake, the ribbon cutting ceremony had only just started and King Harold was giving a speech while James stood by his side. Lily was surprised at the amount of royals gathered. She hadn't expected there to be many, and there were fifty at least, possibly more.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, looking at her with concern. "You look a bit peaky."

"I'm fine you know, just another panic attack while remembering I'm about to enter a royal family and all that."

"Ah right, well just remember to breathe."

"I would if I could actually breathe."

"Well then, just think happy thoughts, like about Countess Desdemona losing her fake teeth in the lake."

Lily laughed although it came out a bit too loudly, and this apparently seemed to be the wrong thing to do as King Harold stopped mid speech and stared at her, as well as James. So did the whole of the crowd of very intimidating royals that she didn't know. She managed to change the laugh into a cough and everyone then started to ignore her and turned their attention back to the speech.

"Nicely played," Sirius whispered into her ear, "we'll have you wearing the crown yet."

Lily rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder, which just made him chuckle a bit. The end of King Harold's speech was signaled then when James was given a pair of rather large scissors which he used to cut the ribbon. Then he raised his wand and a loud bang erupted from it, causing the group of royals to clap politely.

"So what do we do now?" Lily asked.

"Well, now we make our way to the boats. You'll be in mine, and James will be with King Harold."

"Are you _sure _he's not trying to push me off on you?"

"Positive, now stop being paranoid, come on, we've got a day of sailing ahead of us, matey."

"Oh lord you're not going to speak Pirate all day are you?"

"Possibly," Sirius said, "especially if it calms you down."

"Oy Sirius! Whose that lovely redhead you've got on your arm?" a familiar voice called then, and the both of them turned only to see Peter Pettigrew making his way towards them, dressed in a similar fashion as James and Sirius. Only his robes appeared to be slightly older, and he looked rather like a child playing dress up on them.

Lily laughed. "Peter!" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, one doesn't turn down a direct invitation from the King, after all," said Peter, "royal duty and whatnot. How are you, Lily?"

"Fine, except for the fact that I can't breathe."

"Ah, the corset," said Peter knowingly, "that's exactly why my Mum, the dear Lady Pettigrew, didn't come. She hates those blasted things almost as much as she hates my father. Luckily, otherwise I would have had to spend the whole day carting her around."

"_Peter," _said Lily, surprised.

"Oh don't feel bad for Lady Pettigrew, honest. The woman's a harpy," said Sirius, "and I should know, considering that my Mother is the mother of all harpies. Peter's mother is my aunt."

"Twice removed," Peter said, although Lily wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Come along, let's go to the boats then, or we'll be left behind. The H.M.S. Padfoot awaits," said Sirius, and he led the way with both Lily and Peter following.

When they reached the shore of the lake however where Sirius's boat was, there were already people by it. One was a tall, elegant, blond girl about a few years older than them standing next to an equally tall girl, with a head full of wild, black tendrils. Lily couldn't help but notice that Sirius's usually cheerful demeanor was gone the moment that he saw them.

"Exes?" Lily whispered to Peter.

"Cousins," Peter supplied.

"Ah," said Lily, needing no further explanation. Anyone who had heard Sirius talk about his mother or seen the way he acted around his brother knew that 'complicated' only partly described his family relationships.

"Cousin!" said the blond woman, appearing cheerful. "How are you?"

"I'm well, Cissa," said Sirius in a very stiff way, "I see you've left the ball and chain at home."

"Lucius had an important engagement and couldn't make it I'm afraid."

"Ah yes, off meeting with _his Lord?" _Sirius said with venom in his voice. Lily could only take it to mean that Sirius was referring to 'Lord Voldemort' and shuddered at the thought.

"Really cousin, there's no need to be so rude," said the other, dark haired girl in a cold voice, "besides, it's a good thing Narcissa and I did come. Someone had to represent the family properly after all, especially seeing as you've been blasted off the family tree." The woman with the dark hair smiled the way a shark might when looking at a particularly appetizing snack.

"Really Bellatrix, there's no need to talk about such things in public," said the blond who was apparently named Narcissa, "come along then. Are we going to go boating or not? It's a perfectly splendid day. Oh Sirius! You haven't introduced us to your friend." It was then that the attention was turned on Lily, and she rather wished it hadn't been as she now longed for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

Underneath of the gaze of the two Black cousins (mostly Bellatrix) Lily had never felt so incredibly small in her entire life, and that included the day that her sister had called her a freak after she'd gotten her Hogwarts letter.

"Ah yes, indeed," said Bellatrix, "you haven't introduced us to your friend…I say, you look familiar. What is your name, girl?"

"Lily Evans," she replied, forcing herself to hold her shaking head high.

Bellatrix sneered at her. "Ah, Evans, that's a 'common' name isn't it?"

"What of it?" Lily asked.

"Just making sure. There is no need to get testy, dear," said Bellatrix in a falsely sweet voice. Then she looked at Sirius. "You keep interesting company, cousin."

"Better than the company that you do, cousin…I've heard tell Lestrange has been courting you."

"Yes, I expect he'll make an offer any day now," said Bellatrix, "and perhaps the marriage will restore the family reputation which you've done a fine job of tarnishing."

Sirius was now clenching his wand which was in his hand so tightly that Lily thought that he might break it. "Sirius," said Lily, squeezing his arm gently, "come on. Don't cause a scene. James wouldn't like it." This seemed to bring Sirius out of it and he gave her a grateful smile.

"Right then, it's an excellent day for boating. The sun is shining and there's no need to ruin it over a family squabble. Peter, you'll help me get it ready won't you?" Sirius asked, turning to his friend.

"Right-o," said Peter, and the two boys walked to the boat to get it ready. The girls followed and took their seats in it, watching the boys as they got it ready to set sail. Lily, Narcissa, and Bellatrix all sat in the middle while Peter rowed from the back and Sirius rowed in the front.

It was quite the sight. A whole caravan of beautifully carved boats, all made of the same light wood, made their way down the lake. The sun was shining which caused the crystal blue water to sparkle underneath its light. Everyone was dressed fantastically in the fancy, old fashioned, white wizard and witch robes and the end result was like that of a painting from days gone by. Merry laughter rang out and so did the sound of splashing as the oars came out of the water and then hit it again as they sank back down.

While those on the other boats seemed to be enjoying themselves, those on the H.M.S. Padfoot were feeling more than a little awkward. "So," Lily said finally, wanting nothing more than to break the silence, "did you ladies attend Hogwarts? I don't remember seeing you there."

"We did," said Narcissa, smiling, "though I didn't get a chance to finish."

"Oh, why not?" 

"Well, I was married of course," said Narcissa, as though that were the most reasonable thing in the world, "once a woman has her husband there is no need to further her education and Lucius proposed to me in my sixth year."

"Ah," said Lily, trying her best not to sound judging.

"It isn't your place to disapprove of a lifestyle you know nothing about, Miss Evans," said Bellatrix then, glaring at her, "there isn't anything wrong with leaving school young to start a family, especially in the case of purebloods, because it is so important for us to carry on our line."

"Yes, I'd imagine it would be, especially with the statistics I've heard recently," said Lily.

"Statistics?" said Narcissa, looking interested while Bellatrix looked mildly annoyed.

"Statistics, yes, I only read an article just recently in The Daily Prophet that pureblooded families are starting to die out and the number of squibs is increasing you know, due to all of the inbreeding."

"That's fascinating. I hadn't heard about that at all," said Narcissa, who to Lily's surprise actually did look interested. "I had intended on being a healer before Luscious proposed, actually. Tell me can you remember the name of the article and who it was by? I would like to take a look at it."

"Oh please Narcissa, you can't actually believe that load of rubbish she's going on about! She probably read about it in The Quibbler," said Bellatrix, "The Daily Prophet certainly wouldn't publish such scandalous lies."

"As I said, it was published just recently," said Lily, "actually I do believe I still have the article. I could owl it to you if you liked, Narcissa."

"Yes that would be quite-"

It was then that Lily found a wand pointed at her and heard a stinging jinx shouted. To top it all off, Bellatrix had lunged in her direction and she was pushed into the water. She flailed her arms about, trying to stay up, only to be grabbed by the legs and pulled into the deep water.

At first, she thought that Bellatrix had jumped in and was trying to pull her further into the waters depths so that she would drown. Then she realized that the hand that had grabbed hold of her was particularly slimly, and found she was staring at a mermaid.

That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

It seemed to be ages before Lily started to slowly come to. The first thing she heard when she was semi-conscious again was the voice of Sirius Black saying, "Clearly, you've never been to Tortuga before." Then she was vaguely aware of his lips pressing hers and it was then that she woke up and promptly started hitting him.

"Sirius Black, get your paws off me!" she said, in between slapping him rather forcefully on the head and causing him to cry, 'ouch, ouch, ouch' several times.

"Merlin, is that any way to treat your savior woman?" Sirius asked, glaring at her.

"Savior?" she said, blinking.

"Yes, savior, my insane cousin attacked you when you started talking about your ruddy squib article and you were nearly drowned by some mermaids. I jumped in and had to fight a particularly vicious merman to save your ruddy neck. I was giving you CPR to help you breathe before you attacked me!"

"Oh," said Lily, feeling very ridiculous all of the sudden.

"_Oh," _said Sirius, rolling his eyes at her. "I save the bloody woman's life and all I get is 'oh'. Yes, I'm feeling terribly appreciated right now."

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Stop your whining," she said, and she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. He brightened considerably.

"Now that's more like it, care to do it again lovely? I'd be happy to reciprocate."

"Not in a million years, Black. I'm engaged to be engaged to your best friend. Speaking of which, where is James and everyone else?"

"Well, everyone else apparated out of there. They seemed to think the mermaids were attacking or some such nonsense once they heard your screaming, and James is off cutting a few mermaids heads I expect."

"Oh Merlin," said Lily, putting her hands in her face.

"Are you alright there, Lily?" asked the voice of Peter, who she had only just noticed.

She looked up at him and smiled. "A little wet, but other than that I'm fine," she said, although apparently her body had other sneezes as she let out a particularly violent 'achoo'. She frowned. "Unless you count the cold I'm getting."

"Perhaps we should get you inside, and dressed," said Peter, "we wouldn't want you to get anymore sick."

"Dressed?" said Lily, and then she looked down and noticed that she was only in her undergarments. That wouldn't have been a problem considering they were old fashioned and practically covered all of her, however Lily was particularly bothered by it as she realized in order to get into that state someone had had to undress her. Judging by the rather sheepish expression on Sirius Blacks face, she knew exactly who had done it.

"Now come on Lily," he said, "don't look at me like-OW!" He howled as she smacked him on the head.

"Sirius Bloody Black! _You had the nerve to actually undress me?" _

"Oh, come off it woman. Someone had to. You couldn't breathe and you would have caught a worse cold then the one you're probably going to get if you'd kept the clothes on. Besides, I expected you wouldn't appreciate it if your tombstone read, 'Here lies Lily Evans. She was killed off by a particularly violent corset. Rest in peace.'"

Lily blinked at him and scowled. "I suppose you're right," she said, and sneezed again. He sighed and offered her his handkerchief. She took it gratefully and wiped her nose with it then handed it back to him. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Keep it, you're clearly going to need it since you're getting sick. Come along Evans. Let's get you up to the hospital wing." He helped her up, and Lily stumbled a little, feeling slightly dizzy from the pounding headache which was coming on fast. Sirius managed to catch her though.

"The palace has its own hospital wing?" Lily asked.

"I believe that's where you actually said, 'Thank you Sirius Black for rescuing me from crazed Bellatrix and the mermaids and the evil corset'."

"Ah yes, thank you Sirius."

He grinned at her and then turned to Peter. "Will you tell His Royal Highney that I'm taking Evans to the Hospital Wing?"

Peter chuckled. "Sure thing," he said, and then he turned to Lily and added, "Glad you didn't get killed off by the mermaids or your corset, Lily."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Peter." He nodded at her and went to go find James, and then Lily sneezed into Sirius's handkerchief again.

Sirius walked with her back up to the palace, keeping a steadying hand on her back the whole way up. When they finally did reach the Hospital Wing, Lily had never been more relieved to see a bed in her entire life and was more than willing to be put to bed with a sleeping draught by the Healer and ordered to rest. Dealing with royals, she remembered thinking before her head collapsed on the pillow, was a very dangerous game indeed.

**A/N: I do believe this was my longest chapter yet. Go me! Perhaps it will give you all an incentive to review more. Hint, hint, hint….I mean… look, there goes a pretty bird. I wonder how many of you caught the POTC reference. Yay for you all if you did. I put it in there mostly because the scene involved a corset and I couldn't resist. Besides, it seemed like something Sirius would say. ;) **

**P.S. Before someone says something about my version of Narcissa, I just wanted to do something different and how she might have been before Lucius became completely crazed with the whole Voldemort thing. So there you go. **

**Thank you all for the reviews: **

**Loslote **

**libraryloser **

**prongster **

**Chapter ten will be coming soon and involve: A sick and slightly feverish Lily attending her first royal ball, Lucius Malfoy getting his shoes puked on, and Lily getting locked in a closet with Sirius Black. Fear not Lily and James shippers, this is most definitely a Lily and James story however, and there will be plenty of them as well. I just like putting poor Lily and Sirius in awkward situations. Besides, we've got to give the royals something to talk about don't we? **


End file.
